The Alternate Files
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: These are just some of the possibilities of alternate realities for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable(and not all of them have season 4 characters). Rated Teen for suggestive content and action.
1. Reality 1: Just Shine On

The Alternate Files: Reality 1

Side Note: This story is a different take on the Season 4 finale of Kim Possible called Graduation, so please watch it if you haven't already before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this takes place during those episodes.

Ron and Kim are walking out of Middleton High while most of everyone else is running for the front door in shouts of freedom from high school. Ron says, "so long, Middleton High."

Kim tries to assure him, "see? So not the end of the world."

Ron implies, "umm…KP? You're smoking!"

Kim asks, "what are you…? Ohh." She notices smoke coming off of her skin. Luckily, the electricity was out and the fire alarm didn't go off. Kim cries out, "what is happening…to me?!" Her body starts generating small flames around the exposed skin on her arms. They go out thanks to Kim's thoughts.

Ron realizes, "that's not the worst of it. There's more of them!" Coming into the abandoned school are four bright red humanoids with flames, smoke, and electricity around them covering any distinguishable feature. Even Rufus is scared and goes back into Ron's pocket.

One of the fire beings insists, "wait! We're not here to harm you, Uh-Al!"

Ron urges uneasily, "I hope that includes me."

Kim checks over her Kimmunicator, "Wade, check if there are reports of a being of fire being sighted."

Wade figures in seconds after typing at many keys at incredible speed, "strangely, no."

A second fire being implies, "pathetic human!" It's about to fire at a nervous Ron, who ducks and covers behind a corner.

The third fire being urges, "wait, Shu-Al! Uh-Al may not remember."

Kim remarks, "I don't know why you're calling me that…but there are rules against smoking indoors."

The third fire realizes solemnly, "oh…sorry. Guess you don't remember your own father." He powers down along with the other three fiery figures, revealing themselves as human like with red little lightning energy discharges around them. They mostly have long red hair and orange highlights in varying lengths and styles…much like Kim's own hair.

Kim gasps, "what kind of sick joke is this?"

Shu-Al remarks, "what about your sick joke of a friend that hides from danger?"

Kim mutters angrily, "that is my boyfriend! I'll call you back, Wade."

Wade responds over the Kimmunicator, "but Kim, I…!" Kim cuts off Wade before he can explain, using the Kimmunicator's power connection to surprise attack the second figure by draining her power into the Kimmunicator.

The fourth energy being shouts back, "Shu-Al! I thought Uh-Al wasn't to be harmed!"

Shu-Al mutters coldly, "it'll be quick and painless." The third energy being gets in the way of Shu-Al, absorbing the energy into him.

He cries out as he does this, "no!"

The third energy being insists, "now children…"

Shu-Al shouts back, "not anymore, ergin!" She starts sucking in electricity from the third energy figure, draining him considerably.

The third energy figure mutters coldly, "I will not let you talk to me that way! You will show your father the proper Ener respect!" He flies out of the way of Shu-Al's electric blasts, with fire beginning to spread across Middleton High's doors. Shu-Al chases after the third energy figure, as they both exchange red energy blasts. The other two figures fly after Shu-Al, trying to fire red energy blasts at Shu-Al from behind in midair.

Kim calls out, "Ron! Call the fire department." She tosses Ron her Kimmunicator.

Ron calls back, "what about the sprinkler system?!"

Kim points out, "it's not working!"

Ron realizes, "ohh. On it!" He turns on the Kimmunicator, using it to contact Wade. Ron urges, "Wade! Call the Middleton fire department!"

Wade insists, "I will, but I have to tell Kim something. It's a matter of life and death!"

Ron urges, "you can trust me, Wade."

Wade points out, "since when can you…? Never mind! That's not important right now. The important thing is…that I should have noticed before."

Ron asks, "so Kim is a super ninja too?"

Wade sighs, "no…alien! Just like her birth father that just walked in." Kim goes to the purple car she drives, starting it up to see about catching up to the energy beings above.

Kim calls out, "come on, Ron! We got to stop them from causing more blackouts!"

Ron shouts back, "coming! You…sure?"

Wade points out, "positive. I scanned everyone through the Kimmunicator. You were the only human among them."

Ron figures, "cool! I have an alien girlfriend!" He heads towards the car, then pauses.

Wade figures, "you have to tell her." Ron gives him a look. Wade sighs, "fine. I'll tell Kim."

Kim asks, "tell me what?" Ron buckles up.

Wade reveals over Kimmunicator, "I don't know how else to break it to you. You're one of those energy beings."

Kim chuckles, "come on, Wade! I'm a Possible! You're kidding…right?"

Several minutes later…

Kim realizes, "not even genetically enhanced in some way?"

Ron sighs, "what does it matter? You're still Kim to me."

Kim sighs with partial relief, "thanks, but what am I going to tell my foster parents? They're so not going to believe this."

Ron suggests, "then maybe just introducing them as distant friends would work?"

Kim points out, "sometimes, you're smarter than me."

Ron figures, "thanks…I think." Kim makes the purple car rocket off the road, after the energy beings above. Missed shots at Shu-Al hit several houses by accident, knocking out their electricity from overload. Shu-Al blasts the father figure against one of those random houses, bringing down the blue roof with him.

Kim implies, "I'm going in." She takes out the electromagnetic scrambler from her backpack, carrying it with her as she goes into the house.

Ron wonders, "what about me?"

Kim points out, "there's already a big distraction for Shu-Al."

Ron sighs a little, "all right."

Kim figures, "I'll make it up to you with a stop for ice cream." She heads into the house, at the same time the residents are already running out of harm's way.

The father figure calls out, "stand back! This is between me and Shu-Al."

The fourth energy being named Jir-Al insists, "no, Gri-Al! We're fighting for Uh-Al. You can't just trash a human…!"

The father figure insists, "you all need to be taught a lesson in the ways of the Ener! No one but our kind can be trusted!"

The third energy being named For-Al mutters, "you really are an ergin."

Kim points out while holding the electromagnetic scrambler at the father figure, "nah…I already figured it out." She fires at the shocked father figure.

He cries out, "no!" The electromagnetic scrambler overrides the father figure's electrical energy, making him reduced to unconsciousness on the floor. Just before that, he tried to blast Kim, but with partial success. Kim gets knocked over by falling rubble, but gets up uneasily by flying out of the way of more falling rubble from the collapsing house.

Kim calls out, "everyone out!" Shu-Al charges at Kim, absorbing her electrical energy to deliver a punch to the head that knocks Kim down to the ground.

Shu-Al mutters, "you're going to be dead!"

Kim calls out in fear with a groan, "Ron!"

Ron calls out, "Kim!" He rushes over to her, realizing what just happened.

Sensei appears before Ron as a ghostly image, "summon the mystical monkey power...for you are the monkey master."

Ron realizes, "I am?"

Sensei assures him, "this is your destiny. You are ready."

Ron mutters, "I am!"

Shu-Al mutters, "ergin human! I will not be distracted by holograms!"

Ron assures her, "oh, this is no hologram. This is the power of boo-yeah!" The house rubble floats all around glowing blue Ron as he begins floating in the air.

Sensei comments, "boo-yeah indeed." And with that, Sensei disappears.

Ron cries out a warrior's cry, **"**unnnghhhhh!" He charges at Shu-Al while hurling many pieces of rubble at Shu-Al. They explode on contact with Shu-Al's electrical powers, knocking Shu-Al against the ground with great force. Then Ron grabs her and hurls her through several more pieces of rubble, putting her into unconsciousness under a pile of rubble.

Kim gets up uneasily, "huh?" Ron looks at Kim serenely as Kim stares in awe. He gently helps her up and she suddenly embraces him close to tears. They both stand there that way for some time. Rufus sighs with relief in Ron's pocket, soon after peeking out from it to check if everything is all right.

At Graduation…

Ron sighs, "look, Kim. I...I don't know what's gonna happen..."

Kim points out, "Wade thinks it's sun spots this time."

Ron urges, "no, not the power. What I'm saying is...after graduation you're... you're headed to the stars and umm..."

Kim checks, "Ron. What?!"

Ron sighs, "I'm stuck on earth. But I don't want to hold you back. So whatever happens, I'm okay with it."

Kim tries to point out, "oh, Ron! You know I…"

Mr. Barkin interrupts, "attention…!"

Soon after the senior class of Middleton High and their families are seated…

Monique blows a kiss to For-Al in the back. He waves back. Kim urges, "Ron."

Ron Reager asks, "what?"

Kim whispers harshly, "not you, Reager! My Ron!"

Ron Stoppable checks worriedly, "what's going on? Is Reager hitting on you, KP?!"

Felix onstage announces, "welcome, graduating seniors!"

Kim urges, "Ron, don't fear the future!"

Ron Reager concludes, "yeah, it's going to be great. Everybody's going to have a robot!"

Kim whispers harshly, "Reager!"

Bonnie urges, "shhhh! Starting!"

Ron wonders, "what did you say, Kim?"

Kim realizes, "I...ummm... have a confession to make."

Felix announces, "and now... Kim Possible! Kim is a reminder to us all. We can do anything!"

Kim mutters to herself, "if they only knew." She walks up in the middle of Felix's announcement.

Every senior cheers but jealous Bonnie.

Kim clears her throat and says onstage, "as I stand before you tonight, I see the faces of friends. Friends who have become an extended family. And like all families, we have had our ups and downs." A green light shines down on Kim from above. Her cap suddenly floats upwards. Kim continues, "but we will rise above our fear of the unknown road that lies ahead, knowing that it's not the end of the world." Kim is pulled up by the same tractor beam that took Drakken. Everyone stares in shock but Jir-Al and For-Al. They both fly at the Lordwardian mothership above and fire energy blasts at it, but with no effect.

Ron shouts as he gets in front of floating away Kim, "KP! Now!"

Kim insists somewhat more relaxed, "no. Go get them…monkey master." She hurls Ron into the mothership above, with Ron drawing on his mystical monkey power to charge through the mothership's defenses. Laser after laser turret gets taken down with several flying punches.

Mr. Barkin calls out over the podium, "run, people! It's the end of the world!" Everyone just looks at him strangely as the mothership starts going down. Mr. Barkin just backs away uneasily and embarrassed.

Warmonga and Warhok charge at him with a warrior's cry, but he grabs both of them in a warrior's cry and hurls them against their own ship's core, releasing the trapped Ener and Dr. Drakken inside it. The mothership explodes to pieces as Ron floats down with his black graduation dress gown in rags, much to Kim's relief. Kim is knocked against the stage, but is otherwise fine.

Jir-Al helps Kim to her feet. Jir-Al asks, "you all right?"

Kim assures her as she takes out her Kimmunicator, "yeah. Wade, are there still Lordwardian robots and Ener ships?"

Wade reports, "yes, and the Ener ships are still disabled. After careful observation, I have realized that your Ener father shares a cybernetic connection to his fleet. They are also all controlled by the center ship. The Lordwardian robots are still all around the depowered world." Up above in space, many red and orange striped CD shaped Ener ships are still in orbit deactivated.

Kim urges, "thanks Wade…but right now, we're going to need all the help we can get." Ron returns from a considerable distance away, a little tired and ragged. He had placed Dr. Drakken and the random freed Ener back on the ground with his mystical monkey power.

Then, over the Kimmunicator, Shego calls Kim from the being wrecked entrance of the Middleton Space Center, "in case you haven't noticed Kimmie…there's still saving the world. And Dr. Drakken is…right there with you. Well, got to...!"

Dr. Drakken realizes, "wait, Shego! I just had a brilliant idea…in theory."

Ron realizes, "to save the world?"

Dr. Drakken shouts, "do not make me say those words!"

Shego mutters uneasily, "just like that?"

Kim suggests, "you got a better idea?"

Shego sighs, "come on. We might as well help."

For-Al checks, "can we…?"

Kim adds with a chuckle, "what's a few more?"

Ten minutes later…

Dr. Drakken with his mutagen formula, Dr. Drakken's super strong flower army, Ron's mystical monkey power, Kim's sixteen styles of kung fu and Ener powers, Kim and Ron's Ener allies, and Shego's fighting skills and green plasma like powers fight off countless robots to save the world. On that same day, the whole world knew of Dr. Drakken's and Shego's efforts as model citizens in the making, Kim's powers, and of Lordwardians and the Ener in general. If it wasn't for Kim's status as a hero for four years, she would have been feared. But instead, she is loved…and on that same day, Kim found her own superhero team to fight supervillain crime more efficiently simply called the Possible Stoppable team.


	2. Reality 2: The Orange, Purple, and Blue

The Alternate Files: Reality 2

Side Note: This story takes place after the Season 4 episode Mad Dogs and Aliens, so please watch it if you haven't already before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this takes place after that episode.

On the planet Earth is a civilization…if it can be called a civilization. Lorwardian ships are coming and going around the planet. The remains of the Middleton Space Station are floating in space as gray space dust...and in its place is the flagship of Warmonga. Portable versions of neural tonic disablers are linked to the nervous center of Earth's population…including Kim, Ron, and Shego. Kim and Ron are together again…but at the cost of their dignity. They wear purple rags for clothes and golden bands on their wrists and ankles. Kim calls out, "run!"

Warmonga calls back, "you can run, but you can't hide from Warmonga!" They run from Warmonga like scared animals, with her staff firing purple energy blasts at them around seemingly endless big blue consoles and big blue buildings where Middleton High used to be. Kim and Ron, used to running for this long, get across the purple docking bay behind the nearest blue circuit exposed building before Warmonga manages to knock Kim over. Kim tumbles back to her feet and keeps running.

Kim remarks, "what makes this any different than last time?"

Ron suggests, "we weren't near a ship?"

Kim concludes, "exactly. Come on!" She leads Ron towards the nearest double bladed bright red Lorwardian ship, purposely spin kicking off of the docking clamps to trick Warmonga into hitting them.

Warmonga mutters, "oh, frackle!" She on her purple hover pad flies after Kim and Ron, but not before Kim and Ron get to the cockpit of the nearest Lorwardian ship.

Ron checks, "so…how do we work this thing?"

Kim sighs, "once…I could do anything. Now…I'm not sure. What do you think?"

Ron suggests, "mess with everything?"

Kim chuckles a little, "go for it." Ron presses every button and every switch within reach, unleashing blade legged robots and lasers all around the taking off Lorwardian ship. Warmonga fights her way past several of her own robots, blasting them to destruction with the purple energy blasts from her staff. However, one of the Lorwardian ship's lasers manages to knock Warmonga off her hover pad. She tumbles to her feet, continuing to fight her own robots.

Warmonga taps her Kimmunicator styled orange communicator device on her belt buckle and calls over it, "the Great Blue…we got trouble! Come in, the Great Blue! Double frackle!" The communicator isn't reaching the Great Blue.

At the same time, in a certain cave in Peru…

A waterfall from years ago still remains, with a lair of Dr. Drakken's within a cave rebuilt thanks to Lorwardian technology. Dr. Drakken, in Lorwardian purple and orange clothes, is lying next to a Lorwardian styled blue throne surrounded by blue and purple consoles and orange walls. Shego is there too, but has more than just a personal neural tonic disabler. Shego has a red neuro-compliance chip on her forehead, like years ago for that brief time in the same location with Dr. Drakken in another reality. Dr. Drakken urges, "a little to the left…now the right…"

Shego responds uncharacteristically cheerful, "yes, the Great Blue." She is massaging Dr. Drakken's exposed blue back on a brown wooden table.

Dr. Drakken sighs, "I love being a conqueror."

Shego adds, "yes, the Great Blue."

Dr. Drakken mutters, "that wasn't directed at you."

Shego figures, "sorry, the Great Blue."

Dr. Drakken figures as he trips over the table and onto the floor, "that's enough of the massaging for now, Shego." He gets up to his feet, dusting himself off. Dr. Drakken demands, "now kiss me like it'll never happen again." Shego makes out with Dr. Drakken, almost knocking him over with her forced actions. Dr. Drakken adds as he catches his breath, "very good, Shego. Now, go find me a dinosaur." Shego turns around to start looking like crazy to find something that no longer exists in this reality, but then something happens. Both the personal neural tonic disabler and the neuro-compliance chip fall and clink against the floor.

Shego mutters, "Drakken!" Shego, after months of obeying Dr. Drakken, turns back to blast Dr. Drakken with green energy blasts.

Dr. Drakken calls out over his belt buckle Kimmunicator styled communicator, "Warmonga!" No response. A shocked Dr. Drakken is blasted against his throne, but he is used to getting knocked around and so gets back up. Dr. Drakken takes out a Lorwardian staff with a dark chuckle. He urges, "put those things back on…before I kill you."

A voice from the past mutters, "not going to happen, Great Ass!" Behind him is the purple dressed superhero of Team Go codenamed Mego, who tries to knock out Dr. Drakken from behind. But, Dr. Drakken swings backwards with his Lorwardian staff to knock out Mego instead. However, it buys Shego enough time to blast Dr. Drakken into unconsciousness.

Dr. Drakken calls out as it happens, "mommie!"

Shego sighs with partial relief, "it's not over yet. There's still all of Earth to take over." Not realizing that Mego probably took out the communications circuitry from the lair, Shego checks to be sure and realizes it to be the case. Shego remarks sarcastically, "nothing personal, Dr. D." She takes Dr. Drakken's staff and heads to the docking bay on top of the waterfall above, intending to steal herself a Lorwardian ship next.

Some hours later…

Dr. Drakken in his lair mutters to Warmonga, "you let your slaves get away?!"

Warmonga sighs uneasily, "yes, the Great Blue."

Dr. Drakken remarks coldly, "if I had my staff, I'd kill you where you stand. Then again, you have been quite useful these past years."

Warmonga checks, "can the Great Blue forgive Warmonga?"

Dr. Drakken mutters, "fine…if you stop the now infamous Kim and Ron from causing more trouble. But if not…you're dead to me. Got it?!" Warmonga bows before Dr. Drakken with partial relief.

She adds still uneasy, "yes, the Great Blue. I also brought you a spare staff." Warmonga offers another purple and yellow staff that shoots purple energy blasts to Dr. Drakken, who takes it forcibly.

Dr. Drakken implies, "gifts won't change my decision…but it is appreciated. Now get going!"

Warmonga concludes as she gets up, "yes, the Great Blue." She heads to the docking bay, where three more Lorwardian ships are still docked.

A few minutes later, in the clear blue skies…

Kim, having figured out what the buttons and switches on the red console in front of her and Ron do, is controlling the Lorwardian ship they stole. Ron wonders, "now what?"

Kim sighs, "that's the fifth time you asked…and for the fifth time, I don't know!"

Ron adds uneasily, "sorry."

Kim assures him, "it's ok. It's just we've been dodging patrols for an…hour. Hold up. Why one ship…unless…?"

Ron figures, "shouldn't we just shoot it then?"

Kim points out, "wouldn't it fire first if it was part of a patrol? I'm opening ship communications." She presses a button, which lowers a big purple flat TV like screen to the side. On it is Shego, along with a recently regained consciousness Mego.

Shego checks warily, "what do you want?"

Mego wonders, "you sure we can…?"

Shego turns to Mego, "trust them? As much as it kills me to say it, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Mego wonders, "then why did you quit in the first place?"

Shego insists, "there's no time for that!"

Kim checks, "umm…am I interrupting?"

Shego assures her, "not at all. But like I said: What do you want?"

Ron points out, "isn't it obvious? We have disabled neural tonic disablers." He shows Shego and Mego a yellow half band with exposed circuitry around the side of his head, under his hair. Kim does too, in the same area. They both look fried though.

Shego considers this, "how did you get them disabled?"

Kim chuckles a little, "using a stolen Lorwardian ship's internal lasers. What else could we use?"

Shego sighs a little, "you don't have to run anymore."

Ron wonders, "we…don't?"

Mego assures him, "right. You don't. None of us do. All we need to do is use the Great Blue's lair to send a jamming signal to every neural tonic disabler on Earth and to every Lorwardian communicator."

Kim concludes, "sounds like a plan. What's the catch?"

Shego adds, "I know where it is…but it is probably heavily guarded now by the Lorwardians."

Ron wonders, "and how do you know all of this?"

Shego mutters coldly, "let's just say that I used to be the Great Blue's personal slave and leave it at that."

Kim adds, "fair enough. How do we get in?"

Some hours later, back in a certain cave in Peru…

Dr. Drakken is on his throne, with Warmonga coming to him. Warmonga implies, "I have restored your faith in me, the Great Blue."

Dr. Drakken checks with a small chuckle, "you found Kim and Ron?"

Warmonga adds, "that, and more…the Great Blue. We found your slave too."

Dr. Drakken adds, "excellent, Warmonga. Bring them in." Several Lorwardian soldiers bring in Kim and Ron, pushing them to their knees before Dr. Drakken. Walking behind them is Shego.

Kim mutters under her breath, "watch it!"

Ron mutters, "don't think they're listening."

Dr. Drakken calls out, "silence! Where's your neuro-compliance chip, Shego?"

Warmonga explains, "it was destroyed…but..."

Dr. Drakken mutters coldly, "but what? Without that neuro-compliance chip…I can't be sure that Shego's will is broken."

Shego assures him deviously, "it certainly is, the Great Blue."

Dr. Drakken chuckles a little, "after hours of worrying, it's almost too good to be true. There's only one way to test this."

Warmonga checks, "should we leave you to test, the Great Blue?"

Dr. Drakken concludes, "I'm sure Shego will handle the other slaves if they…" Suddenly, the lights in the lair go out…thanks to Mego shrinking down to sabotage the circuitry. Dr. Drakken calls out, "get them!" Blasts of purple energy blasts light up the dark lair. Shego tackles Dr. Drakken, and spin kicks him into one of the energy blasts from the floor. Dr. Drakken uses his staff to keep himself from falling, slightly stunned.

Shego mutters coldly, "I'm going to love hacking away at you." She blasts green energy blasts at several Lorwardian soldiers, taking them out while they're busy dodging Kim and Ron's Lorwardian tactics. Ron is drawing out the Lorwardian soldier's fire so that they end up hitting each other by accident, while Kim uses her sixteen styles of Kung Fu to spin kick and spin punch several Lorwardian soldiers off their feet to get blasted to unconsciousness by Shego.

Kim calls out, "don't kill him!"

Shego mutters coldly, "even after being a slave, you still find hope in the so called Great Blue? I sure don't." She chases after Dr. Drakken. Shego and Dr. Drakken exchange energy blasts while dodging the other's blasts, but Dr. Drakken knocks Shego off her feet with a swing from his staff. Shego groans as she starts to get up.

Dr. Drakken concludes, "you will pay for your disrespect!"

Shego chuckles a little, "so says the selfish dictator." Kim and Ron try to get to Shego, but Warmonga gets in the way.

Kim calls out, "you're too late! Any second now, all the slaves will be free…and there'll be nothing you can do about it."

Warmonga cries out, "not now…not ever! Warmonga!" She takes out an orange whip and sends Kim to the ground with purple and orange energy fields around her legs.

Kim groans from the surprise attack, struggling to get back up.

Ron calls out, "KP!" He hurls himself at Warmonga's whip, using it as a swing to kick Warmonga into Dr. Drakken in a surprise attack of his own.

Dr. Drakken cries out, "mommie!" He gets crushed to unconsciousness under the weight of Warmonga. Warmonga gets up to find Dr. Drakken unconscious with red liquid around his blue body.

Warmonga calls out, "for the Great Blue! Warmonga!" She blasts at Shego, who spin kicks off of Warmonga and blasts her staff with green energy blasts to take her out with the explosion of her own staff.

Shego mutters as Warmonga blasts at her, "forget it!" Warmonga falls against the nearest monitor, smashing it on impact. She falls unconscious. Mego returns to normal size.

Ron checks, "is he…?"

Kim sighs uneasily, "I think so."

Shego sighs a little, "how did you do on jamming the signals?"

Mego points out, "all jammed. You're welcome."

Ron wonders, "so, what now?"

Kim figures, "now…we're free."

Across Earth…

Slaves are rebelling. Lorwardians are overwhelmed by their split forces and the massing forces of the masses. Somewhere out there, Hego and Wego are looking for the other Team Go members Mego and Shego. And elsewhere, Ron and Kim's parents and potential friends of this reality are among the rebels. Soon, the Lorwardians are forced to surrender their fleet thanks to most Lorwardian ships being stolen during this massive rebellion. And Earth belonged to humanity again.


	3. Reality 3: Since You've Been Gone

The Alternate Files: Reality 3

Side Note: This is a reality where Ron doesn't have Kim's support from preschool and beyond…until he finds her years later. And so Ron may not be the Ron known and loved from the TV show at first. Just a warning.

On an island nation in Japan's borders called Nagru…

White marble buildings with medieval styled towers tower over a mountainside, and right below them is an ocean and scattered trees in between. In one of these marble buildings is a sad Ron in white ninja robes, on a red throne. Around him is black painted marble decorated with golden plated Japanese gongs, torches, some gray monkey idols on a pedestal, open doorways, and small windows to gaze out at the ocean beyond. Ron sighs, looking at the marble tiled green floor under his feet. Bonnie with red robes on comes around the corner, carrying many gift wrapped boxes in her arms before uneasily putting them down on the floor.

She mutters, "and I thought I had problems."

Ron figures, "Bonnie, I'm not in the mood."

Bonnie sighs as she sits on the floor next to him. She comments sarcastically, "like it's always about you."

Ron mutters, "what? Being too popular for school isn't good enough for you?!"

Bonnie talks back, "least I have something of a life. You're nothing but a shadow of your uncle!"

Ron urges darkly, "are you trying to get me angry?" He starts to glow blue, much to Bonnie's growing unease.

Bonnie close to tears urges, "look! I'm sorry…almighty prince Ron."

Ron mutters coldly, "you deserve to be."

Bonnie mutters, "if we weren't at each other's throats…things would be different."

Ron adds with a small sigh, "yes...but maybe not as better off."

Bonnie cries out, taking it no longer, "how can you say that?! Until you came back from that summer, I had a social life. Now I'm forced to stay here until I fully recover…let alone about to be forced to marry my worst enemy!"

Ron mutters, "you had it coming."

Bonnie charges at Ron in crying anger, tackling him against the floor. Ron goes blue and kicks her against one of the gongs with mystical monkey power. Bonnie coughs hard as she struggles to get up from the smashed wall on the other side of the gong.

Ron mutters coldly, "don't make me kill you."

Bonnie just cries into her hands, coughing in between tears. She begs, "please!" Several ninjas hurry to the sound of the crash. Bonnie continues to cough violently, much to the unease of a certain man among the ninjas.

He urges, "get her to the medicine room!" Two ninjas carry Bonnie's now unconscious body to a similar room with long brown tables and medicine cabinets.

Ron sighs as he powers down, "uncle."

The certain man with a long brown beard and medium brown hair takes off his ninja mask to face Ron, "if Bonnie is dead because of you, I'll turn you in to the Middleton authorities!"

Ron sighs uneasily, "I understand."

His uncle sighs, "no, Ron. I don't think you do. Ever since the incident, you have disgraced the family name. And this marriage may be the only way to bring back honor to our family. But if you had killed her…!"

Ron suggests, "it's you who doesn't understand."

His uncle suggests, "then help me understand, Ron. Help us bring back honor to this family before it's too late."

Ron sighs, "after I came back from my third Kung Fu training session in Nagru, everything felt worse. I knew it was me being an outcast like before, but it still hurt. Then, when I realized that Bonnie Rockwaller had caused my only friend Felix Renton's car accident during my time back…I…"

His uncle suggests, "you decided to confront Bonnie."

Ron adds, "it was…such a blur. I was glowing blue. There were sounds…like I wasn't going to hear anything else again. And the next thing I knew, Bonnie was lying against Mr. Barkin's broken office door."

His uncle concludes with a small sigh, "you weren't ready."

Ron sighs, "no…I wasn't." He leaves his unnamed uncle to his thoughts. Ron heads to his bedroom.

Several minutes later…

He goes to his straw bed with dark blue covers wrapped around them inside and out, when a certain gift wrapped present catches his eye. This present is wrapped in gold colored paper with a tag that says "for times of woe. Jack H." Ron realizes, "I didn't notice this present before…and this certainly would be a good time for something cheerful." Unable to resist the urge to open the present, he does. He finds a silver old fashioned portable oil lamp that looks like it has been recently polished. Ron sighs, "it's just another piece of junk."

A voice from the lamp suggests, "I beg your pardon?!"

Ron whispers harshly, "not so loud! You…you can talk?"

The lamp voice adds, "what? You haven't heard of a genie before?"

Ron points out with a small chuckle, "is this some kind of joke?"

The lamp voice mutters coldly, "look. Are you going to rub the lamp or not?!"

Ron sighs a little reluctant, "fine. I'll play along." He rubs the lamp, letting a jet black genie with long red hair out of the lamp. Ron gasps uneasily, "that's certainly no playback."

The genie wonders, "what's a playback?" She briefly turns into a big black question mark and turns back to genie form soon after.

Ron figures, "never mind that. I'm actually face to face with a genie? This is huge!"

The genie chuckles a little, "I get that reaction a lot…but I do have a name."

Ron concludes, "I'm Ron…Ron Stoppable."

The genie figures, "I'm Kimderil, but you can call me Kim for short."

Ron concludes deep in thought, "ok. I get three wishes, right?"

Kim adds, "now you're talking."

Ron concludes, "I wish…that Bonnie would be put to justice."

Kim checks, "who is…?"

Ron points out, "the woman I'm unfortunately stuck with."

Kim chuckles a little, "I'm just playing with you. Your wish…is granted."

At the same time, among the palace walls…

Monkey Fist in full ninja robes swings up from open window to open window, landing inside one of the windows near the throne room from earlier. He calls out, "monkey ninjas…attack!" Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas come through a lower level of the palace, distracting the ninja guards below by attacking them. Some monkey ninjas jump onto the guards, taking them out with blows to the head. Some monkey ninjas fall to the floor as ninja guards take them out with katana swords.

Ron's uncle shouts, "Lord Monty Fisk!"

Monkey Fist chuckles a little, "when I'm done with you, the name of the ultimate monkey master will be Monkey Fist." They both take out katana swords, clinking them against each other's sword. Monkey Fist uses one of his monkey feet to punch Ron's uncle in the chest, sending him coughing against the floor. But before either one of them could attack a second time, a cloud of black fog surrounds them.

Ron's uncle wonders, "what in Sensei's name is…?!" He starts to get up, but his body starts to be cosmically erased from bottom to top.

Monkey Fist figures, "this could work…for me." As he charges towards Ron's slightly distracted uncle, he clinks his sword against Monkey Fist's with his eyes closed.

Ron's uncle concludes, "not for…the dishonorable." The scene changes.

Seconds later…

Ron's uncle and Bonnie disappear from the palace, but Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas are still here. Fallen ninja guards are scattered across the throne room, along with Ron's uncle. Sensei, Yori, and the other loyal ninjas from the Yamanouchi school face Monkey fist and his monkey ninjas in the nearest hallway. Sensei urges, "let us past."

Monkey Fist chuckles a little, "you really think I am going to just let you walk away with my monkey idols?"

Yori points out, "they're not yours!"

Monkey Fist concludes, "with the lotus blade, they will be." The bluish katana in Monkey Fist's hands turns into a bluish whip, which whips around towards some of the Yamanouchi ninjas and makes them cry out in pain from the Lotus Blade's might. Sensei charges at Monkey Fist with his whitish aura and his katana. Monkey Fist quickly turns the Lotus Blade into a round bluish shield, quickly deflecting Sensei's blade.

Back in Ron's room…

Ron wonders, "what is that?"

Kim remarks, "don't look at me! I'm just the wish granter." She briefly turns into a black cash register, then changes back to genie form. Ron tucks the lamp into his robes. He heads down the hall to check out what's going on. Monkey Fist jump kicks into Sensei, with the Lotus Blade as a buckler club. Sensei gets knocked down through several levels of the palace, but struggles to persist in attacking Monkey Fist with bright white light rays of mystical might. The Yamanouchi ninjas clink and exchange kicks with monkey ninjas and their katanas with their own katanas and feet.

Ron calls out, "what the hell?! Can't a prince get some peace and quiet?" Yori swings a star bladed shuriken at a nearby chandelier while the monkey ninjas are distracted, knocking several monkey ninjas off their feet and knocking out a few of them. Monkey Fist uses the Lotus Blade's shield form to try to deflect the white rays, but the Lotus Blade just gets knocked away. Monkey Fist gets ready to swing at Sensei.

Kim mutters sarcastically, "good call."

Ron adds, "well, someone has to." He starts to glow blue, levitating everyone in front of him and the fallen chandelier as he does. Ron suggests, "now, which one of you should I let go?"

Kim chuckles a little, "that's more like it."

Sensei notices Ron, "the ultimate monkey master."

Ron assumes, "so you're the good guys?"

Yori mutters, "well, you certainly aren't!" She hurls another shuriken at Ron himself, who easily pounds it into rubble with his mystical monkey power.

Kim sighs, "that's all you can do?"

Ron figures, "only until I know what's going on!"

Yori mutters coldly, "what does it look like, murderer?" She swings off of the floating chandelier to kick Ron against the floor. The chandelier crashes to the floor, setting the red carpet below on fire.

Monkey Fist calls out, "get the idols!" His monkey ninjas are looking around, trapped in the flames. Ron runs into the flames.

Yori wonders as she gets to her feet, "what is he doing?"

Sensei insists, "we can't rely on the prophecy now. Stop him!" Yori nods and goes after Ron.

Kim points out, "what are you doing?!"

Ron calls out, "I can't just let myself become…an actual murderer." He pauses, seeing his uncle lying on the throne room floor from a considerable distance away. Ron also sees his hands when he realizes they're aching, with red liquid across his knuckles.

Kim checks, "what's wrong?"

Ron realizes, "that was…no shuriken. What have I done?!" Ron sees flashes of his past training sessions with his uncle, the two incidents still clear in his mind of almost killing Bonnie, and of his recurring nightmare of his only friend from Middleton named Felix with medium brown hair being crashed into in a then flaming car by Bonnie's blue car from his memories. Ron puts his head into his hands, ignoring the growing heat of the flames.

Kim points out, "obviously, something went wrong with the wish."

Ron realizes, "no. I did something wrong…again!" The monkey ninjas are taken to safety by the Yamanouchi ninjas, while Yori is going after Ron by jumping and tumbling past the flames.

Yori calls out, "Sensei!" She notices Sensei on the ground, consumed by flames and his own lost faith in the ultimate monkey master.

Monkey Fist chuckles a little, "things just got a lot easier." He hurls the Lotus Blade in katana form at shocked Yori, wounding her in the side easily. Yori starts coughing up red liquid, suddenly physically powerless to the flames around her. Monkey Fist runs into the flames to retrieve the Lotus Blade.

Kim mutters, "get a grip! People are dying because of you now!"

Ron mutters with cold certainty, "not anymore! I wish to undo my first wish."

Kim realizes, "good call." She turns into black fog, covering the remaining Yamanouchi ninjas chasing after Monkey Fist and the few remaining monkey ninjas with it. Monkey Fist uses it to escape into the throne room, but everything changes again before he can get his hands on the idol.

Seconds later…

Ron finds himself in the hallway near the throne room, not burned. And no Yori, Sensei, Ron's uncle, Ron's uncle's ninja guards, or monkey ninjas are lying somewhere nearby either. Instead, some ninja guards are posted in front of the way to the throne room. Ron realizes with relief, "good. There's still time to make things right." He rushes back to his uneasy uncle. Ron calls out, "uncle! There's not much time to explain, but…"

His uncle sighs, "I think we already did." He starts to leave, when Ron goes to stand in front of him. Ron takes out the genie lamp.

He points out, "certainly not this."

Ron's uncle wonders suspiciously, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ron sighs a little, "because I wished to take away the incident, and realized how empty that was. After all, it's part of who I am now." Ron's uncle in understanding hugs him briefly.

He figures, "I should've thought of putting a genie lamp in your room earlier."

Ron realizes, "but if you didn't get it…who…?" Kim sighs as she comes out of the genie lamp.

She points out, "umm…maybe I should've explained earlier."

Monkey Fist, who appears soon after with monkey ninjas, suggests, "no need, Kim." He doesn't have the Lotus Blade, but he does have a katana.

Ron adds, "you actually know…?"

Kim sighs, "I'm sorry Ron…but I'm a genie. I didn't have a choice about who gets my lamp."

Ron sighs a little, "I understand. I've seen you in action, whoever you are. But either way, you should get out while you still can." He levitates Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas in midair as he says this, glowing blue once more.

Monkey Fist chuckles uneasily, "perhaps we can come to a deal?"

Ron's uncle figures with a chuckle, "he's not joking, Lord Monty Fisk. Get out." The ninja guards have closed in on Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas by this time.

Monkey Fist sighs, "very well…but don't think this is the end." Ron lets Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas go, so they can be escorted to Nagru prison.

Ron remarks, "I wouldn't dream of it. However…"

Kim realizes, "you know your third wish already?"

Ron concludes, "yes. I can't thank you enough for stopping me from becoming what I feared most."

Kim concludes, "that's very nice, Ron…but…"

Ron adds, "I wish you to be free. I assume that Bonnie is all right now." Kim quickly loses her giant appearance, turning into the humanoid Kim that everyone knows and loves. She hugs Ron tightly.

Kim adds, "thank you."

Ron adds, "you can let go now."

Kim realizes, "ohh. Sorry…but I was beginning to think I would spend eternity being a genie."

Ron realizes, "you weren't before?"

Kim adds, "most genies aren't…but that's a story for another time. Right now, you should probably go check on Bonnie."

Ron's uncle figures, "couldn't have said it better myself. This way."

Ron, uneasily seeing Bonnie breathe on the table in the medicine room toss and turn in her sleep, turns away. He points out uneasily, "Bonnie's alive, but it could be a while before she wakes up."

Ron's uncle adds, "I never thought I'd hear forgiveness from you. This makes me more proud than ever…of you."

Ron concludes, "that means a lot, uncle."

Ron's uncle figures, "and I do mean it."

Kim assures Ron with a hand on one of Ron's hands, "it'll be all right. All you need to do is apologize."

Ron points out, "it's not that simple…but thanks."

Ron's uncle figures, "now that you're free, you're welcome to stay with us."

Kim figures with a hug for him, "thank you…whoever you are."

Ron's uncle concludes, "you're welcome."

Two weeks later, in the palace courtyard…

A lot of people of Japanese descent and honor are gathered around the wooden seats. They're around a warrior styled water fountain, with two crossed stone blades held onto by a warrior statue coming out of the old fashioned filtered water. Ron's uncle and Kim are dressed in traditional red and white robes, as are the rest of the crowd. Bonnie is dressed in a red robe like before and Ron is dressed in a white robe, behind some big marble pillars nearby. Bonnie though has a ceremonial blue fish shaped crown without eyes or a mouth, while Ron has none. Ron sighs, "how many times do I have to say it?"

Bonnie remarks sarcastically, "a million would do."

Ron mutters, "how can I make it up to you for having murder in my eyes? I tried flowers, candy…"

Bonnie remarks, "for all I know, you want to be alone with me just to kill me."

Ron sighs, "this is more than just personal feelings: This is about honor and forgiveness. For years, I didn't understand it…until Kim came along."

Bonnie mutters, "what does she have to do with it?"

Ron figures, "this may be hard to believe, but she used to be a genie. I wished for that incident not to happen, but it didn't go so well."

Bonnie concludes, "if this is your idea of another apology, it's not working. I'd rather stay alive…thank you." She starts to turn away from the crowd beyond the pillars.

Ron insists, "when was the last time I gave you gifts? Tell me when I did!"

Bonnie realizes, "you didn't."

Ron adds, "isn't that reason enough?"

Bonnie uneasily chuckles a little, "well, it's a start."

Ron figures, "besides, it doesn't have to be a permanent marriage. We can break it off in a matter of months if we don't like it."

Bonnie realizes, "you're actually serious…aren't you?"

Ron adds, "yes."

Bonnie realizes, "I guess I wasn't much help with the whole forgiving part, was I?"

Ron adds, "not really."

Bonnie challenges, "just one thing, Ron: Are you just doing this for honor's sake…or for my sake?"

Ron points out, "for what's best for everyone…including you."

Bonnie figures with a sigh, "I always wanted to be respected. That's why I had to be popular in Middleton: To fit in with the respected."

Ron points out, "even if that meant…"

Bonnie figures, "yes. Having that kind of power…it blinded me to what really matters."

Ron concludes, "believe it or not, I know where you're coming from."

Bonnie realizes, "you really mean it, don't you?"

Ron says, "yes." Bonnie puts a hand on one of Ron's hands. He uneasily lets Bonnie hold onto it.

Bonnie reflects, "even after the incident, I knew I'd find someone…but not like this."

Ron suggests, "then let's hope we don't have any more incidents. This is already very awkward for me too."

Bonnie sighs a little, "after all of this, I can't believe I used to pick on you."

Ron urges, "pretty soon, my uncle will come looking for us."

Bonnie figures, "I'm ready."

Ron uneasily adds, "ready as I'll ever be." They walk up to a special black robed woman next to the fountain. On that day is a new beginning: The beginning of forgiveness.


	4. Reality 4: Shades of Ego

The Alternate Files: Reality 4

Side note: This reality is one where Global Justice had picked Ron, Kim, and Rufus to be Global Justice members before they even became crime fighters.

At Global Justice Headquarters…

Dr. Director, Kim with her hair tied in a long thick ponytail and dark blue clothes on, and Ron with his hair slicked down with Le Goop and dark blue clothes on are gathered around a dark brown meeting room table. Kim checks a little unconcerned, "what's the sitch this time?"

Dr. Director sighs a little, "just watch." The projector built into the back dark red wall shows snapshots as a holographic projection onto the center of the table, showing a modern European French styled castle with a purple roof and white mansion like architecture all around.

Ron guesses, "Professor Dementor's latest lair?"

Dr. Director mutters to herself, "just one of those days." The hologram changes to a Kim lookalike with a black and white V patterned gown and green hoop earrings. Dr. Director continues, "this is princess Lasin of Ghor. Intelligence knows that an assassin has been hired to kill Lasin, but all we know is..." The hologram changes to show Shego.

Kim realizes coldly, "Shego."

Dr. Director insists, "yes…your archenemy. Now…is a little respect too much to ask from you?"

Kim sighs a little, "no fun at all."

Dr. Director urges, "for the last time Miss Possible, this is no game that you can win every time. The next time you bring up your ego, I'm taking you off your missions for a long time. This kind of thinking can get you killed or exposed. Understood?!"

Kim mutters coldly, "yes, Dr. Director."

Ron figures, "but so far, we have won eighty missions."

Dr. Director sighs, "you're not helping either. Now, where was I? Oh yes. We have an inside agent in the castle, who will guide you on how to take princess Lasin's place step by step."

Kim chuckles a little, "I like it already."

Dr. Director figures, "that's why I'm still reluctant to do so. But, you're still one of our best agents, and you do look very much alike."

Ron figures, "we may be best friends, but…"

Dr. Director urges, "not what I meant, Ron. I'm also reluctant to send you two on the same mission."

Ron points out, "but that's what you said for the most recent two missions."

Dr. Director concludes, "fine. You'll be one of the knights. Happy now?"

Ron figures, "much."

Kim urges, "we won't fail you."

Dr. Director mutters, "you better not make me regret this." She leaves the meeting room. Kim and Ron get up from their seats and head down a Global Justice hallway.

Ron figures, "sometimes Kim, I don't get you."

Kim remarks, "what else is new?"

Ron points out, "I'm serious, Kim. One of these days, you'll get on Dr. Director's last nerve."

Kim urges, "thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself."

Ron sighs a little, "it's not that. It's how we treat Dr. Director."

Kim mutters uneasily, "but we like proving we can do anything."

Ron concludes, "well, even I'm starting to get tired of it."

Kim sighs, "if you can't keep up with me, don't bother."

Ron insists, "but Kim…!"

Kim mutters coldly, "don't bother." She walks away from Ron.

He sighs as they go their separate ways to prepare for tomorrow.

On the next day, in Ghor…

Kim is being dressed and being given makeup as the princess Lasin, much to her great annoyance. Lasin's personal maid with shoulder length blond hair and a black and white V patterned gown is dressing and making over Kim, who also is the Global Justice Agent on the inside already. Kim with now untied hair whispers harshly, "I can do this myself, damn it!"

The maid insists in a whisper, "this is how a princess is treated, Kim."

Kim remarks, "like a mannequin, huh?"

The maid insists, "don't blow this."

Kim sighs a little, "fine." Ron, dressed in formal white clothes, is watching from behind a fancy blue sheeted bed in the princess's bedroom.

Ron muses, "but I thought you liked being treated like royalty."

Kim mutters coldly, "ass."

Ron mutters coldly, "bitch."

The maid mutters, "will you just stop it already?! You've been at each other's throats for the past two hours."

Kim urges, "fine."

Ron adds, "fine."

Kim comments, "what I wouldn't give for an assassin now."

The maid insists, "will you hold still for just a few more minutes?"

Kim sighs, "fine then."

Thirty or so minutes later…

Kim looking like Lasin, a short blond bearded man with matching hair and a red robe with green dragons on it who is the king, a similar man somewhat shorter and without a beard who is the prince Hijok, a long reddish brown haired woman with a black and white v patterned gown somewhat bigger than Lasin's and red hoop earrings who is the queen Frun, a shoulder length brown haired woman with a black and white v patterned gown matching Lasin's and yellow hoop earrings who is Lasin's cousin Giranil, and a medium brown haired man with a robe like the king's who is the count Drakin are all sitting at a long metal table with dishes made of gold. Around them are blue tapestries of past tales of courage and despair for Ghor. Also, there are gold colored designs and pale gray bricks clearly shown on the walls. The king sighs uneasily, "we have a big problem in Ghor."

Frun wonders, "what is it, Alast?"

Alast points out, "our intelligence agents have stopped the most recent resistance lead by some of our own knights, but there is growing evidence of several more resistance groups led by some of their friends."

Frun tries to assure him, "don't worry, Alast. We'll get through this."

Kim wonders, "perhaps you could enlighten us on what these resistance groups are resisting."

Alast, a little taken aback by this, figures, "why, the same thing they've been resisting since several years ago: Women being given the recognition they deserve. I thought you of all people would remember that."

Kim implies, "it's been a very trying time for us…and for Ghor." She goes back to eating her fancy salad like sandwich. Hijok, Giranil, and Drakin are eating their fancy salad like sandwiches and sometimes dipping them into cheese dip as though all of this was yesterday's news through the king's announcement.

Frun adds solemnly, "indeed it has. But, Ghor will prosper…as it always has."

Drakin comments as he pauses in eating, "but if enough people say otherwise, wouldn't that mean that it would be against the will of Ghor to continue with this relatively recent bill of rights?"

Frun points out, "I don't like what you're implying, Giranil. Despite most countries being democracies, this is no democracy: This is still a monarchy. Or do you forget your place?"

Drakin implies, "you forget yours. You all do. You even just said…!"

Alast orders, "enough!"

Drakin urges, "but Alast…!"

Alast insists, "do you want your title taken away? Then don't accuse us of turning our backs on our ancestors anymore…especially not in front of my children! Understand?"

Drakin mutters, "oh, I understand too well. Come on, Giranil. We're leaving."

Giranil mutters back, "no, father. I won't."

Drakin sighs, "just like your mother. You'll all regret this!" He leaves in a hurry, pushing himself past the green armored knights right at the door to a nearby hall. One of those knights is Ron, who silently sighs as Drakin goes past him.

Hijok mutters to himself as he pauses in eating, "I thought he'd never leave."

Kim comments, "same here."

Alast points out with a sigh, "still…he will be missed."

The knight opposite to Ron mutters, "kind of makes you sick, doesn't it?"

Ron mutters a little uneasy, "yeah. Makes me wonder if Ghor is going right down the toilet."

The opposite knight whispers, "you don't have to wonder anymore. Word is there is an assassin."

Ron wonders a little taken aback, "whose side are you on?"

The opposite knight suggests, "let's just say that the people need a new leader. Rumor has it that the king is the target…as a warning to others like him."

Ron wonders, "like who?"

The opposite knight sighs a little, "do I need to spell it out for you? If you're not with us, you're against us."

Ron realizes, "I get it now. I was just…testing you. Yeah…that's it."

The opposite knight comments, "all right, smart ass…meet us at the north gate at five o'clock."

Ron answers, "I'll be there."

The opposite knight warns, "if you're lying, you're dead to us."

Ron adds, hiding his hidden uneasiness, "noted."

Hours later, twenty minutes to five o'clock…

Kim and Hijok are sitting in the king and queen's green lined red thrones as their replacements for a considerable time, listening to reports from intelligence agent servants in solid black formal clothes for the past hour from how the farms' crops are starting to wither to still plenty of supplies of wood in storage. Ron and the other three knights in the throne room are standing guard at the edges of the room, armed with old fashioned javelin spears. Kim sighs in between the ten minute changing interval of intelligence agents, "can't our parents make love at night?"

Hijok mutters coldly, "our parents are the king and queen of Ghor. Who are we to question their rules?"

Kim figures with a sigh, "sorry. It was just a suggestion."

Hijok checks, "you sure you're all right? You seem so suspicious and curious lately."

Kim chuckles a little uneasy, "of course I am. It pains me to see Ghor tearing itself apart like this. And it's so easy to get wrapped in the little things. Can't there be an easier way to resolve this conflict?"

One of the intelligence agents reports as he bows before Kim and Hijok, "an important update on the sewer report, princess Lasin and prince Hijok."

Hijok concludes with a small sigh, "I'm sure that our parents tried."

Kim, with somewhat tired patience, urges, "go ahead."

The intelligence agent goes on as he gets back to his feet, "a disease carrying the flu has reportedly gotten into the sewer systems…even after our thorough cleanup."

Kim suggests, "even with purification?"

The intelligence agent points out, "I do not think we have…"

Kim insists, "you mean just because it's modern, it's not done here? No wonder we're getting sick!"

Hijok mutters, "Lasin!"

Kim figures, "what?! Am I wrong?"

Hijok sighs, "Lasin has been having a trying day. Please excuse her outburst."

The intelligence agent, a little shaken, figures with partial relief, "thank you, prince Hijok. What is your decision?"

Hijok concludes, "pollen from the Fivol flower should do it."

The intelligence agent responds, "thank you, prince Hijok. Hope you get better, princess Lasin."

Kim mutters uneasily, "I hope so too." The intelligence agent nods respectfully, then walks away.

Hijok mutters, "what was that?"

Kim sighs, "maybe it's something in the water."

Hijok figures, "perhaps you should lie down. Your maid will help you to bed." Kim gets up from her throne.

She says, "you are most kind, brother. Misguided, but most kind." Kim walks towards Lasin's bedroom, with Ron and the opposite knight from earlier following her.

Hijok comments a little uneasy, "thank you…I think." Soon after Kim and Ron leave the throne room, Hijok motions to the next intelligence agent. He suggests, "after you give me the next report, I want you to do something for me."

The second intelligence agent figures firmly, "name it, prince Hijok."

Hijok suggests, "I want you to keep an eye on my sister Lasin. She…isn't herself."

The second intelligence agent figures, "sure, prince Hijok."

Meanwhile, while Hijok is getting another report…

Kim, Lasin's personal maid, Ron, and the opposite knight from earlier are about to go into Lasin's bedroom, when Kim pauses uneasily. Kim suggests, "wait. Since this is a potentially dangerous time, we need more knights to guard the door."

The opposite knight figures, "of course, princess Lasin." The opposite knight goes down the hall to find more knights, while Ron, Kim, and Lasin's personal maid head into Lasin's bedroom to talk.

Kim checks, "what have you found out?"

Ron comments, "ohh. So, you're talking to me now?"

The maid insists, "there's no time for this!"

Ron figures with a small sigh, "very well. The assassin has agents of his or her own in the castle. And according to one of them, the assassin will strike very soon."

Kim remarks, "good to know you don't plan to strike me down. Go with them, and take Rufus with you." Kim takes out Rufus from a nighttable drawer, where Rufus was sleeping this whole time. Rufus excitedly slips between some of Ron's knight armor's metal chest plating near the shoulder, even though it's a tight fit.

Ron urges, "on it."

As he turns to leave, Kim says, "Ron, I…shouldn't have been mad at you. You're my best friend, even though I haven't been acting like one lately."

Ron chuckles a little with relief, "no kidding."

Kim concludes, "this mission has helped me realize…that I truly can't save the world without you. Now go." Ron silently nods, and leaves Kim and Lasin's personal maid a few minutes to get ready to be checked on.

Not long after…

Ron follows the opposite knight across a courtyard, towards the gold colored north gate with a random chef and a random maid. The opposite knight urges, "now." All three of the potential attackers take out spears, aiming them at the servants at the gate movement mechanism.

Ron whispers, "now." Rufus comes out of Ron's armor to kick the random chef to the ground with his apparent mystical monkey power.

The opposite knight calls out, "what the…?!"

Ron cries out a warrior cry as he uses his kung fu to jump spin punch the opposite knight's spear in half and knock the opposite knight over the unconscious random chef. The random maid panics, hurling her spear at Ron. Ron easily catches it flat in his hands, and hurls the spear by the sharp end at the random maid so that the blunt end knocks her out in its spin.

At the same time, Rufus cries out a warrior's cry. He swings around the spear in midair to kick the opposite knight's spear in half, grabbing the blunt half as it begins to fall. The sharp end just falls out of the opposite knight's hands.

One of the servants at the gate calls out, "we have a breach! I repeat, we have a breach!" Several knights with spears come towards the scene. Ron is spin kicked by the opposite knight as this knight gets up, knocking Ron to the ground. Ron barely tumbles out of the way as the opposite knight barely misses his head with his left fist.

Rufus calls out a hiyah as he slams the blunt end of the broken spear into the opposite knight's chest, knocking the wind out of the opposite knight simply from the sheer momentum of the blunt end.

The opposite knight mutters between coughs, "looks like…it's more than that. See…we're…the distraction." Ron uneasily realizes what he means as Rufus falls back to his right shoulder armor plating. Shego has already slashed her green energy powers at the gate and ran deeper into the castle, as implied by the indication of familiar green energy on the edges of a human sized hole in the center of the gate.

Ron angrily grabs his head with both legs and slams it to the ground hard with a warrior's cry.

The opposite knight cries in pain. The opposite knight falls unconscious instantly, with red liquid dripping from his or her helmet. Ron uneasily gets back up to see eight knights around him.

One of the other knights asks, "what should we do with…?"

Ron figures, "no time. An assassin by the name of Shego is here. This way!" He hurriedly leads the other knights and Rufus back towards Lasin's bedroom.

In Lasin's bedroom…

Kim tucked under Lasin's bed, Lasin's personal maid, and the intelligence agent from earlier are there when footsteps sound off from outside. The intelligence agent wonders, "who's there?" He reactively puts a hand on a modern pistol, but Shego fires green energy through the bedroom door to hit the intelligence agent hard in the chest with it. The intelligence agent cries out in pain as he falls unconscious in mere seconds and red liquid begins to get in his clothes. Kim tries hard to remain still, with eyes closed.

The maid calls out, "hey! You can't come in…here."

Shego chuckles evilly, "sorry. Clumsy me." She fires green energy blasts at Lasin's bed, making it explode. The maid in mid-charge gets knocked across the room, against a nearby wall. The dazed maid fires a miniature lightning bolt from her wrist reactively, almost hitting Shego in the midst of a then growing fire.

The maid cries out, "no!"

Shego insists, "yes!"

Kim remarks, "you've finally gotten over blue skin?" She had flip kicked off of the bed as it exploded, landing on her feet. The smoke clears to reveal Kim with a flaming gown, who spin somersaults and spin jumps around Shego to deliver a midair kick. Shego gets knocked against the opposite wall, but jump kicks off of that wall to avoid hitting the rest of her body on the same wall.

Shego remarks, "hmm. This princess fights like a lion. Unless…it's princess!" She fires several green energy blasts at Kim, who hurls Lasin's ruined gown in their path to protect herself. The gown explodes, but Kim runs alongside the wall to avoid it with undergarments still on. The maid agent tackles Shego while Shego is distracted firing at Kim, wrestling with her against the floor. At this time, Ron and the other knights with him come to the wrecked door. Shego spin kicks the maid into the fire, lighting her aflame.

One of the other knights calls out, "get her out of here! And bring a lot of buckets!" Some of the knights run after the maid, into the fire. Some of the knights hurry to get buckets of water. Only two are left to fight Shego. Shego gets up from the floor, just as Kim, Ron, Rufus, and the two closest knights surround her.

Shego remarks, "looks like you can all use a cold shower."

Kim insists, "give it up, Shego! You can't win."

Shego chuckles, "did you forget who you're dealing with?" She presses a certain power staff crystal on her belt to make copies of herself with the power of Wego before anyone can stop her, resulting in a tight formation of five Shegos.

Ron realizes, "am I the only one who saw this coming?!" Two of the Shegos shrink down with the power of Mego to fire energy blasts at Rufus, who jumps out of the way of them to let the energy blasts hit both Shegos around him. They both return to normal form, unconscious.

At the same time…

Kim checks, "just one question: How did you get the power crystal back from Team Go?" She spin punches one Shego down, but the other copies herself into two more Shegos that both jump side kick Kim through a window with Hego's super strength.

At the same time…

Four Shegos exchange punches and kicks with the two knights, breaking their spears and knocking them into the flames in a mere minute.

The main Shego chuckles, "after all these years, you think I would just tell you…princess?" Most of the conscious Shegos aim at Kim, but Ron and Rufus knock them into each other to set off their aim with kung fu midair spin kicks. Most of the wall comes down on top of them and takes them out, but two Shegos remain. With a blue grappling hook, Kim aims at the belt of the Shego that was talking. The power crystal falls off of the belt, just before Shego can make more copies.

Both Shegos gasp as they try to grab it back. Then, buckets of water are hurled at the fire. Both Shegos are taken by surprise from the water, leaving Ron and Rufus the opportunity to take them out with swift punches to the head. Unfortunately, Kim's grappling hook was knocked away from the window by the water. It snaps, leaving Kim falling many feet down towards the cliffside below.

Kim calls out, "Ron!"

Ron calls out, "Kim!" He jumps out of the window, diving towards Kim. Ron takes out his blue grappling hook, aiming it at the same window that Kim was knocked through. He almost doesn't make it, but he grabs Kim and uses the grappling hook to reel her into safety.

Rufus sighs with partial relief, not liking being wet from the water.

Kim urges, "let's get out of here…before reinforcements arrive and realize our identities."

Ron concludes with a sigh, "right. Can't wait to get out of this armor." Kim and Ron are running from knocked out Shegos and knights as Ron says this.

Hours later, in a red hoverjet…

Ron in the passenger seat besides Kim points out, "how is Lasin going to return from that fire though?"

Kim with her hair tied back into a long ponytail figures, "Global Justice will think of something. They always do." She is piloting the hoverjet back to Global Justice Headquarters.

Ron chuckles a little, "yeah. They do. But this mission did have its moments…didn't it?" Kim sets the hoverjet on stall, among the clouds.

She figures with a small chuckle, "it sure did, Ron. It sure did." Kim briefly takes out the power crystal that she took from Shego from her pockets. Kim and Ron exchange friendly looks. Kim then goes back to piloting them to their next adventure.


	5. Reality 5: Ripple Effect

The Alternate Files: Reality 5

Side Notes: This reality involves a younger and possibly nicer Shego. Before nasty comments come this way, consider that Shego has been depicted as more evil than usual in the fourth reality.

In a much earlier time, in another reality…

In a mostly brown and white boat styled university dorm somewhere in the Tri-City area, a familiar green skinned woman with long black hair is talking on the home styled red phone beside her bluish green bed sheets. She is all alone otherwise, with the night sky coming through the nearest port hole styled white windows. Shego sighs into the phone, "for the millionth time mom…I can handle myself."

A second voice points out, "that's not what we heard from Carla."

Shego remarks sarcastically, "if I need a counselor, I'll let you know."

Shego's mom sighs, "it's worse than I thought. We're already almost done packing for the trip."

Shego angrily urges, "what?!"

Shego's mom insists, "you heard me." She hangs up. Shego almost blasts the phone, but thinks better of it a second later.

She sighs across her half of a bunk bed. Shego mutters, "can this week get any more annoying?"

On the following afternoon…

Shego and her two parents are in a college principal's office. The office is mostly brown and dark red. The principal has reading glasses, a formal black suit, and medium grayish brown hair. Shego's mom has long black hair similar to Shego's, a blackish brown jacket, and has reading glasses in her pockets. Shego's dad has short grayish black hair and a red T-shirt with a picture of a fictional bluish electromagnet in the center and a logo for a random shipping company named Electrorics. Shego is wearing her green Team Go superhero outfit underneath her dress code encouraged pale brown formal suit. The principal urges, "I believe you all know why you're here today."

Shego mutters, "if you ask me, they deserved it."

Shego's mom urges, "you ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

The principal remarks with a small sigh, "I understand what it's like to have children…but please leave the discipline to me, Mrs. Gronin."

Mrs. Gronin concludes a little uneasy, "yes, sir."

Mr. Gronin checks, "what kind of discipline are we talking about?"

The principal figures, "a month of detention…but it'll be worse if this happens again."

Shego insists, "why aren't those bullies being punished instead of me?!"

The principal tries to point out, "they are only bullies, Sera. It's what inside that counts."

Shego remarks darkly, "and you, the biggest terrorist in the whole school, wants to keep the status quo through violence."

Mr. Gronin urges, "Sera!"

The principal mutters coldly, "one more outburst from you, and it'll be two months of detention."

Shego mutters, "go ahead. You'll be doing me a favor."

The principal chuckles a little uneasy, "I…guess let's leave it at one month."

Mrs. Gronin checks, "except for one thing: How much worse would we be talking about here?"

The principal figures, "being expelled."

A few minutes later, in the university hallway nearby…

Mrs. Gronin calls out, "what were you thinking?! Beating up on other students…the very idea!" Mr. and Mrs. Gronin are walking out with Shego, towards the typically green campus school yard in the center of it all.

Shego urges coldly, "they were doing it first."

Mr. Gronin sighs, "look Sera: I know that it's tempting to beat up bullies…but you could very well become one if you're not careful."

Shego figures, "you're just saying that because you both hate violence…even when there's no other way."

Mrs. Gronin insists, "that's what you think. I'm sure if it was that bad, the teachers would have punished them by now."

Shego mutters, "if you don't have faith in your own daughter…who can you truly have faith in?!" She walks off teary eyed, leaving them behind.

Mr. Gronin calls out, "Sera!" Shego keeps going, not looking back.

That night, at a certain Middleton house…

Shego, dressed in solid black clothes except for a bright green coat, rings a nearby doorbell. A younger Mrs. Possible with somewhat longer hair than usual and a blue hairband on answers the door. Mrs. Possible suggests, "hello, Sera. Come on in." Shego follows Mrs. Possible into the familiar house of Kim Possible.

Across the hall, eight year old preteen Kim and eight year old preteen Ron are fighting each other with water guns and giggling while a Team Impossible cartoon kids show is on TV. On the TV, Dash Damon, Crash Cranston, and Burn Burnmen in their blue jumpsuits and yellow army belt like pouches are saving a island nation from a tsunami tidal wave by placing digging equipment around it in a race against time. On the living room floor is a big pile of paper towels covering the rug below.

A younger Mr. Possible with somewhat longer hair warns, "not the couch!" He tries to grab preteen Kim before she sprays the couch with water, but Kim is too fast for him as she tries to get Ron with her water gun.

Mrs. Possible checks, "you sure you'll…?"

Shego insists, "please! I can handle their whacky thoughts." She puts her coat up in the closet, then makes her way towards Kim and Ron.

Mrs. Possible urges, "I guess. It's just…they are a little more energetic than usual."

Mr. Possible calls out, "a little help here!" Shego tumbles towards Ron, stopping him before he can run away from her. Mr. Possible already had stopped Kim with a firm hand. Mr. Possible urges, "what do you kids have to say for yourselves?"

Ron uneasily points out, "we didn't mean to."

Kim sighs a little, "sorry, daddy."

Mr. Possible sighs with partial relief, "that's my little girl. Let's go, honey." He gets up. Mr. and Mrs. Possible get their coats.

Shego implies, "good luck on your date."

Mrs. Possible replies, "thanks. We'll be back at eight."

Mr. Possible adds, "be good little rocket rangers now." He and Mrs. Possible close the front door behind them as they head out.

After a few minutes…

Shego comes back down from checking on Kim's toddler brothers Jim and Tim. Kim and Ron have put their water guns away in exchange for some small black kung fu robes hidden under Kim's bed. Kim is changing in her bedroom, while Ron is changing in the nearest bathroom. Shego checks with a small chuckle, "ready for some hands on practice?"

Kim figures, "in a minute. Are you feeling ok?"

Shego tries to assure her, "don't worry about me. I'm still well enough to…"

Kim points out, "you sure don't sound so sure."

Shego mutters, "look! I've been having a rough week. It's my business to worry about it…not yours."

Kim sighs a little, "if you say so."

Ron urges, "can I come out now?"

Shego concludes, "yes. Now…let's review."

A half hour or so later, in the living room…

Now barefoot Shego is fight practicing with now barefoot Kim and now barefoot Ron across the rug covered floor where the wet towels and center table had once been. Kim does a spin kick, but Shego catches her spin kick and hurls her across the room. Kim easily tumbles back to her feet, jumping off of the side of the couch to do so. Ron uses this opportunity to charge at both of them, jump kicking off of Shego to spin kick Kim as she gets to her feet. They both exchange deflected punches and kicks across the floor, when Kim punches Ron in the gut. Ron coughs hard, trying hard to regain his breath. Shego chuckles a little more confidently, "not bad. Just give him some air."

Kim realizes, "I knew that." She backs away from Ron in understanding. Suddenly, a dark red portal opens up before Shego. Three Bebe robots wearing bright green and black jumpsuits very similar to Shego's jumpsuit and a Shego with some grayish hair and a dark green cape come through the portal. Kim stands beside Shego, alert and ready. Ron is still returning to his normal rate of breathing.

Shego asks, "who the hell are you?"

The older Shego reveals, "I'm you…from the future."

Shego mutters, "I hate time travel." Ron is breathing normally now, who is cautiously staying at Kim's side. The older Shego has a mostly yellow upgraded pan dimensional vortex inducer in her belt and a remote control like device with one button on it in her hands.

Kim concludes, "you sure you couldn't pick a better time to…?" One of the Bebes grabs Kim and Ron with its extended arms before they can react, pinning them to the ground. They struggle to get out, but the spaces between them and the Bebes' arms are too thin to crawl out of.

Ron calls out, "no fair…stinky robot…!"

Shego calls out teary eyed, "you sadistic bitch! They've done nothing to you."

One of the Bebes mutters, "you will address the Supreme One with the proper respect!" The other two Bebes restrain Shego with their extended arms around Shego's arms and legs, but not for long. Shego blasts several extended arms to pieces, but the Bebes' blasted arms regenerate with help from nanotechnology.

The Supreme One chuckles, "ironic…that you'd defend your greatest enemy."

Shego remarks, "I'm looking at her right now." She spin kicks off of several incoming extended arms, letting them get tangled while the Bebes try to catch her. As the tangled Bebes try to untangle themselves, Shego charges at the Supreme One by jump tumbling out of the way of several green energy blasts from the Supreme One. Small holes are formed in the walls behind Shego.

The Supreme One urges, "even if it means letting your precious students die?" The Bebe with its extended arms wrapped around Kim and Ron gradually tightens its extended arms around them, slowly crushing them.

Shego uneasily wonders, "what is your deal?! Do things get that worse for me?"

The Supreme One figures, "what I'm offering you is my place as the Supreme One…as supreme ruler of humanity and the Bebes."

Shego chuckles a little, "you're afraid of losing…aren't you?"

The Supreme One urges, "decide quickly…or your young friends will die tonight on your conscience."

Shego figures, "I already have. Bebes, attack your former Supreme One!"

The Bebe with Kim and Ron as hostages concludes, "conclusion: The current Supreme One is unfit to command." The other two Bebes that recently get untangled come to the same conclusion.

The Supreme One mutters, "you know what would happen if you disobey me!" Shego though blasts the remote from her hands, taking advantage of the Supreme One's shock at the Bebes turning on her. The explosion knocks the Supreme One backwards onto the ground from the impact.

Ron realizes, "guess you're out of a job, Supreme One."

Kim checks, "should we let the Bebes…?"

Shego chuckles a little, "sure. Why not?"

Kim chuckles a little, "just reality checking." Ron, Kim, and Shego back off as the three Bebes close in on the Supreme One.

The Supreme One uneasily figures, "Shego…you can't just let your future self be killed!"

Shego reasons, "I may have been close to the breaking point…but I'll never be like you!"

The Supreme One darkly reasons, "you already are." She takes out the upgraded pan dimensional vortex inducer, using it to travel back to the future. The portal takes with it the three Bebes around her as they chase after her with their extended arms and super fast legs. Cries of pain sound off from the other side of the portal, but disappear seconds later before an uneasy Shego. Shego, teary eyed, turns away from where the portal was.

Ron checks, "are you…?"

Shego reasons, "some things are best left unsaid."

Kim wonders, "what about the damage?" The TV had apparently been smashed in the middle of the fighting, but Shego had turned it off beforehand.

Shego remarks, "with a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon for parents…this is a question?"

Kim sighs a little, "I guess not. But are you…?"

Shego insists coldly, "just drop it. Now, where were we?"

Ron points out, "but even in that fight, we weren't…"

Shego insists, "all you need…is more time."

Ron concludes, "fair enough…but what about you?"

Shego figures, "I've been through worse." Inside though, that is a lie. What is clear though is that in this reality, Shego is back on the path of a hero...thanks to the Supreme One.


	6. Reality 6: Eye in the Sky

The Alternate Files: Reality 6

Side Notes: This is a reality where several of the main Kim Possible characters are set in a crime infested city called Middleton. And so they may or may not be the same characters known and loved from the TV show.

In Middleton are special police force SWAT teams, mostly patrolling boarded up houses with pieces of smashed windows on the grass. Many people with torn clothes and poor hygiene are cautiously stealing from one another's supplies in hopes of surviving, as if the end could come at any time. Some of these people have even formed their own gangs in hopes of securing such things. Yellowish smoke like clouds surround the city from years worth of pollution from above. But deeper in the city, a bigger threat is still at large. A SWAT member calls out, "we've got him cornered!"

Another SWAT member points out, "but our bullets aren't doing anything to that monster!" A somewhat muscular and mostly pale green form of Gill is pushing his way past several SWAT members, hurling them against several SWAT vans. They were taken out within seconds as Gill shoots green swamp like liquid at some of the fallen.

The first SWAT member checks over walkie talkie, "recommend plan 67, Mr. Barkin."

Mr. Barkin responds over walkie talkie, "proceed!"

The second SWAT member urges, "you heard the general." Several nearby SWAT members switch to harpoon guns that were on their belts, trading them with their rifles. They fire around Gill, hoping to trap him in a harpoon made net. Unfortunately, several precision shots from hitman snipers in black and blue jumpsuits send harpoons of their own into some of the SWAT vans' tires below. One by one, they slide down the cables with rags from nearby apartment and house rooftops. Shego in her typical but classic jumpsuit slides down with them.

The second SWAT member figures, "a job well done." Gill is trapped in the net worth of harpoon cables, struggling to get free.

He mutters with a small chuckle, "it's not over yet." The recently taken out SWAT members, now in varied brightly colored animal forms, get up by themselves much to the shock of this SWAT team.

The first SWAT member urges over walkie talkie, "request backup in containment suits!" Kim in SWAT armor had tried to use many throwing knives to take out the incoming hitmen by the handle ends, but only two out of six are taken out.

Kim calls out, "we have incoming!"

The second SWAT member mutters, "no shit!" The several remaining uncompromised SWAT members fire their brown rifles at the incoming mutated SWAT members, but they quickly shift out of the way as they charge in a instinctual rage. Shego and the snipers aim at the SWAT members, but Kim hurls several more throwing knives into most of the snipers' black rifles' barrels by the sharp ends to make the rifles explode. Most of the snipers are taken out as a result, setting off the fourth sniper as this sniper's weapon hits Kim in the arm.

Kim groans a little and almost clutches her reddish arm, but ignores the pain as she spin jump kicks into the already knocked off balance fourth sniper. She adds, "your turn."

Shego chuckles a little, "you're dreaming, princess."

Kim concludes, "then I guess it's time to make a dream into reality." Shego fires green energy blasts at Kim, but Kim spin tumbles past them to try to rapidly punch out Shego. But, Shego grabs both arms to use as momentum to jump side spin kick Kim against the side of one of the SWAT vans. Kim coughs a little. Shego is charging at Kim.

At the same time, while SWAT members are firing at the mutated SWAT members…

Two ninjas in full black body fabric and a certain naked mole rat suddenly appear, who silently charge from left to right at the mutated SWAT members with their fists and legs before they can react. Meanwhile, Monkey Fist in full black body fabric is using a harpoon blade to cut the cables around Gill.

Ron turns to Yori, "this just seems too easy."

Monkey Fist concludes, "you're right, Ron: It is."

Ron mutters coldly as he turns around, "you killed my parents."

Monkey Fist sighs, "oh, grow up."

Ron charges angrily at Monkey Fist. Yori charges at Gill.

Yori wonders, "and what are you supposed to be?"

Gill figures darkly, "revenge." He fires greenish swamp liquid at Yori, trapping her legs in hardening swamp liquid. She quickly hurls shurikens at the hardening substance, helping herself break free of it long enough to jump flip over more of Gill's shots.

Yori retorts, "an empty goal." She punches out Gill in midair right before landing on the ground.

Ron remarks, "if it means killing others for a living, I'd rather not grow up."

Monkey Fist mutters, "someone could get hurt in this line of work." He spin punches at Ron, but Ron tumble kicks him in the chest with help from Rufus. Monkey Fist crashes into a turned off fire hydrant nearby, breaking it into pieces. He gets up, shrugging it off by semi-floating with mystical monkey power.

Simultaneously, while Yori and Ron are fighting Gill and Monkey Fist…

Kim jump flips above Shego's green energy blasts as they burst a hole into the nearest SWAT van. Kim backward side kicks Shego through that same hole as she charges. Shego tumbles against the inside of that van. Kim lands back on her feet. Mr. Barkin asks over walkie talkie, "where's Shego?"

Kim mutters coldly over the shooting, "in custody. Don't make me kill you." Kim takes out a pistol. Shego starts to get up.

She chuckles evilly, "just try it, bitch!" Shego blasts two of the top corners of the SWAT van, making the van wall in front of her fall towards her.

Mr. Barkin over walkie talkie calls out, "Possible?!" Kim barely tumbles out of the way of the falling wall.

Kim urges, "working on it!" Yori throws paralyzing shurikens at the remaining mutated SWAT members quick enough to take them out, but not before the remaining SWAT members get blasted by the mutated SWAT members. Yori mutters, "damn it!" She has run out of paralyzing shurikens.

Ron mutters, "this isn't work: It's justice!" He hurls some paralyzing shurikens at Monkey Fist, but they miss as Monkey Fist uses mystical monkey power to block them with fire hydrant pieces. As the rubble falls on the ground in a cloud of red dust, Monkey Fist uses this opportunity to escape. Ron sighs in frustration, "oh, come on!" He just noticed Shego spin kicking Kim in midair towards a streetlight, just so Shego can aim her energy blasts at Yori in a surprise attack. Ron throws down a ninja styled smoke bomb in front of him to start to cover the scene as he runs towards Yori.

Simultaneously, while Ron is using a smoke bomb…

The SWAT members in yellow containment suits show up with bluish green detoxing spray filled extinguisher like nozzles to detox the mutating and mutated SWAT members in time, with help from specially designed visors built into their containment suits. Mr. Barkin over their walkie talkies demands, "contain that mess of swamp shit!"

One of the uncontaminated SWAT members responds, "yes, sir!" Ron tackles Yori in time to knock her out of range of Shego's energy blasts.

Yori sighs with partial relief, "thanks." She and Ron start to get up at gunpoint.

Shego figures, "until next time, princess." As Kim swings towards her from high above, Shego spin kicks in mid handstand to nearly send Kim to her doom. Kim shoots a SWAT harpoon gun into the shaft of a nearby streetlight in midair, using it to swing past Shego. Kim swings back around to kick Shego, but by this time Shego had vanished from sight. Kim lets go of the harpoon gun, tumbling to her feet before clutching her wounded arm.

Kim mutters to herself, "goddamnit!"

Ron insists, "you can't do this!"

One of the SWAT members in containment suits with a pistol in hand urges, "Barkin's orders."

Yori mutters coldly, "is that all you…?!" A second SWAT member knocked out Yori with a pistol before she could finish the question, sending her against the floor. Ron angrily struggles against the SWAT members around him, knocking two of them to the pavement below with his legs. Ron hurls another SWAT member into the struggling to get up SWAT members before a SWAT member uses a taser to stun him from behind.

An hour later, at the Middleton Space Center…

On the runway, Shego is running across it. Inside the Space Center is row after row of dark blue folded robots with turret like heads, with Dr. Drakken in a light blue snowflake decorated holiday shirt walking among them with Dr. Vivian Francis Porter. They're in a empty and remodeled red launch bay. Dr. Vivian Francis Porter in her dark blue mini shirt sighs, "is that enough robots, Dr. D?"

Dr. Drakken mutters coldly, "no. We need four hundred more."

Dr. Vivian exclaims, "they won't even fit here!"

Dr. Drakken implies, "who said they would be here?"

Dr. Vivian urges, "look! Even if I wanted to, it took a month to make the four hundred we have now." She and Dr. Drakken pause in walking.

Dr. Drakken figures, "then get my destructobots online and have them make them. They are multipurpose, yes?"

Dr. Vivian mutters, "yes, jackass."

Dr. Drakken urges, "I don't really give a damn about you! Say that again, and you'll be vaporized." He takes out a handheld laser.

Dr. Vivian chuckles darkly, "of course you won't. No other Middleton scientist has my robotic skills."

Dr. Drakken threatens, "doesn't mean I can't torture you."

Dr. Vivian gulps nervously. Shego knocks on the main blue launch bay double door.

Dr. Drakken concludes darkly, "we'll discuss this later."

Dr. Vivian sighs with partial relief and teary eyes, "yes, Dr. D." She leaves Dr. Drakken alone with Shego to start bringing the robot army online in a certain high up control room. Shego comes over to Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Drakken checks, "did your little disturbance buy us enough time?"

Shego considers, "depends on how soon the robot army is ready to get control of the world's satellites."

Dr. Drakken suggests, "by tonight, the world will have lasting peace."

Shego with teary eyes reflects, "at least Team Go won't die for nothing." She hugs Dr. Drakken, who hugs her back.

Dr. Drakken tries to assure Shego with an evil look in his eyes, "oh, it won't be. It won't be." What they don't notice is Rufus crawling around in the space center's nearby vents.

Meanwhile, in the Middleton police station…

Mostly red bricked walled rooms and cell blocks made out of tank parts surround the rooms, all sloppily but firmly put together. Invasive body scanners are at every entrance and exit, and a armed army member in green with a brown rifle is at every scanner. Kim is escorting a slowly regaining consciousness Ron with a pistol aimed at him from behind his head. She urges, "this way."

Ron mutters, "why are…?"

Kim insists, "save the questions for the questioning. Now move!"

Ron sighs a little, "very well." He and Kim walk through several body scanners to reach Mr. Barkin's desk. Looks are exchanged between Kim and the army guards. At this black desk, Mr. Barkin in army styled green is waiting for them. Ron adds, "but your future is in question."

Kim inquires, "what are you talking about?"

Ron suggests, "the world shall be freed by the ultimate monkey master when he is chained by ignorance."

Kim mutters insistently, "not ignorance."

Mr. Barkin presses, "quiet! Now, sit down." Kim and Ron sit in a pair of blue school styled padded chairs across from Mr. Barkin, with Kim still holding a pistol with her good arm. Mr. Barkin notices, "you don't have to be here for this, Miss Possible."

Kim presses, "but I should be. I've been waiting years for this."

Mr. Barkin chuckles a little, "so have I." He presses a button under the desk, and the chair around Ron becomes an electric chair with a dial on it.

Ron openly expresses to both Mr. Barkin and Kim, "to think I had you as a principal…and you as a best friend! If you ask me, you're even worse than…!" He feels several bolts of electricity at the hands of Mr. Barkin's dark green remote and the electric chair it controls. Ron cries out in mental pain, but fights to remain conscious.

Mr. Barkin mutters coldly, "no one was asking that! Now, are you prepared to answer some questions…or for your ninja friend to face the consequences?"

Ron, struggling to stay awake, darkly chuckles a little, "what more could you do to us? Take away our friends, our family, our happiness…our lives?! Monkey Fist under Dr. D's orders has already done that…with your help." Kim gets up, glaring at Ron.

Kim presses, "after what you helped do to Middleton High, don't you dare give us that crap. You helped Middleton spiral down into anarchy, and you know it!"

Ron insists with a sigh, "like I told you years ago: It was either that…or let you die. Even Wade…!"

Mr. Barkin urges, "Miss Possible: Either shut the hell up, or leave!"

Kim sighs, "sorry, Mr. Barkin." She sits back down.

Mr. Barkin sighs, "just don't…" Suddenly, the lights and the rest of the electricity go out. Shots sound off across the room.

Kim calls out, "move!" She surprisingly fires her pistol at the window behind Mr. Barkin, showering him with glass pieces in the dark. His army helmet protects him, but the sound sets off his aim at Kim. Instead, a guard is accidentally hit by Mr. Barkin's rifle coming up from under the desk. This guard falls to the floor. What Mr. Barkin failed to see was Kim taking out a stolen spare remote, which apparently can control the entire police station. Ron uses his mystical monkey power to tear the electric chair to pieces, hurling pieces of it at the other guard nearby and at Mr. Barkin. Both fall unconscious. Ron gets up.

He calls back, "right! Which way?"

Kim sighs a little, "just follow the sound of my voice." She hurls the remote at an incoming guard, knocking the same guard out. More shots sound off, but several retrieved shurikens and spin kicks from a freed Yori take some of the nearby guards out. Some end up shooting each other unintentionally. Kim uses another harpoon from her harpoon gun at the ceiling to swing side kick the other guards against the then smashed in walls.

Yori calls out, "Stoppable San!"

Ron calls back, "follow Kim!"

Yori checks, "you sure we…?"

Ron somewhat uneasily expresses, "I don't like it either…but we have no choice if we're going to stop Dr. D."

Yori sighs, "whatever you say, Stoppable San." She follows Ron and Kim out of the collapsing inward building behind them. Kim grabs another harpoon gun on her way out, tossing the other one away. By this time, three SWAT vans have pulled up around the remains of the police station along with six armed SWAT members.

One of them issues, "you are all under arrest!"

Kim chuckles a little, "tell me something I don't know." Harpoon guns are shot.

Yori realizes, "we're out of shurikens."

Kim presses, "I got this." She fires the harpoon gun in her hands through all six harpoon cables, timing it just right to do so. They mostly snapped and fell to the pavement. The harpoon fired by Kim though pinned a SWAT member by the armor, carrying with it some tangled harpoon cables that pierce two other SWAT members against the pavement. Dark red liquid come out of the resulting holes. Ron and Yori spin kick and spin punch the other three SWAT members before they can react.

Ron openly expresses, "you could've just…!"

Kim insists, "no time!" She leads Ron and Yori into the closest SWAT van with help from a set of keys in her pocket. Kim had tossed away the harpoon gun that was most recently in her hands beforehand. Without another word, Kim drives Ron and Yori towards the Middleton Space Station. Ron is between Kim and Yori in the front.

Ron remarks, "what? No time for ethics?!"

Kim close mindedly expresses with a small sigh, "look, Ron. I'm still pretty mad at you…so let's just not talk to each other unless it's absolutely necessary."

Ron insists, "it is when you're killing anyone that gets in your way."

Yori adds, "Stoppable San's got a point."

Kim mutters coldly, "and if there's no other way to save Middleton?"

Ron sighs, "it's beyond saving…because of you."

Kim concludes teary eyed, "this conversation is over…or you can walk."

Ron deduces, "fine. Keep driving."

Kim figures, "fine." She keeps driving.

Yori wonders uneasily, "then why are we still here? It's all for nothing now?!"

Ron reveals, "no, Yori. According to the prophecy, I have to free the world from Dr. D…or from what he's going to do. Middleton may be lost, but the world will be lost if we don't stop Dr. D tonight."

Yori sighs with partial relief, "just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated."

Twelve minutes later…

After being shot at and almost being completely totaled by some passing by gangs, the SWAT van that Kim is driving had been banged up pretty bad. Even its gas tank had been punctured, with gasoline leaking out rapidly across the somewhat bumpy road. Down this street are Yori checks, "how much longer?"

Kim notices, "we're about twenty minutes away, but we can't make it with this van."

Ron implies suspiciously, "this van, huh?"

Yori realizes, "like the one out there?" A SWAT van just driving in front of them appears in their sight, which starts to be electronically opened in the back by manually controlled sliding doors. A big somewhat hollowed out missile like launcher is revealed in the back of this van. It starts launching fireballs from four stick shaped rotating flamethrowers and a scrap launcher in the middle, much to Yori and Ron's shock.

Ron fearfully expresses, "ultimate nightmare! Only without the monkey zombies."

Yori wonders, "monkey zombies?"

Ron figures, "don't ask."

Kim sighs to herself, "what a pink sloth." She steers tightly through a closed down store building corner, curving away from the van that was ahead of Kim. More gasoline spills out. Civilians with torn clothes run out of the way in the midst of several gunfights in the area. The gasoline ignites as some fireballs hit the road and part of the building where Kim's van was.

Yori realizes somewhat sarcastically, "you didn't!"

Kim sarcastically says, "you're welcome."

The driver of the scrap launching van mutters to herself, "oh, hell!" Explosion after explosion follows, bringing down the crumpling store on top of the scrap launching van. The impact of crashing through a store combined with the impact of the chain of explosions starts to knock Kim's van off its wheels.

Kim urges, "everyone out!" She quickly unbuckles and kicks open the side door to her left.

Ron adds, "right behind you." He and Yori quickly unbuckle. They follow Kim's lead as she flip jumps back to her feet on the road. The remaining van tumbles across the road, landing on its side.

Kim presses, "this way!" She notices some black motorcycles parked in front of a orange house with smoke coming out of its broken windows. But before they can reach the motorcycles, something terrible happens. The distant shape of the flaming hot and nearly unconscious driver under the burning store struggles to aim her rifle at Kim.

She mutters, "die, traitor!" The falling unconscious and reasonably blurry eyed driver, with her last ounce of strength, fires a shot through Yori's back unintentionally.

Yori cries out in pain as she goes down on the pavement.

Ron cries out, "Yori!" Kim reactively fires back at the now unconscious driver with her pistol, even though it is too late. Another explosion follows as the remains of the store behind Ron mostly burn into ashes. Ron, teary eyed, crouches beside Yori. Yori's black body fabric is becoming reddish.

Teary eyed Kim sighs, "Ron."

Yori tries to assure him between coughing, "it has…been an honor...Stoppable San." Ron closes his eyes, trying hard to hold back tears and failing to do so.

He assures Yori, "it has been an honor…Yori." Yori falls into unconsciousness. Some more SWAT vans come around a sidewalk corner, driven by SWAT members in containment suits.

Kim presses, "we should go."

Ron adds uneasily, "right." As he gets up, he alone sees the spirit of Sensei. Ron pauses briefly.

The Sensei spirit assures him, "I will watch over Yori. You know what you must do." Kim shoots the lock off the nearest motorcycle.

Ron mutters to himself, "I do."

Kim insists, "Ron!" Ron runs to the motorcycle that Kim is right next to. They get on the motorcycle, with Kim in front. They take off at high speed, leaving the remaining SWAT members nearby to contain the fire with their fire extinguishers.

Ron sighs, "can you really be so heartless?" Kim holds back tears.

She points out sympathetically, "I know what it's like to lose someone, but you have to move on."

Ron remarks, "and what about the friends of those whose lives you've taken? Can they move on yet…knowing you're still out here?"

Kim mutters uneasily, "shut up."

On the following night, at the Middleton Space Center…

The Middleton Space Center, mostly restored to normal besides some watchtower like posts, stands out like a prison complex. Right outside the Middleton Space Center, among the trees, is the motorcycle that Kim and Ron used to get there.

Ten minutes earlier…

Kim and Ron had already gotten past Dr. D's guards in black and blue jumpsuits. This was accomplished by Rufus disabling the section of security grid sensors around the main control room and its windows, and Kim and Ron's magnetic climbing pads. The way up was silent.

Ten minutes later…

Dr. Vivian is quietly reading a mostly red and gray technology magazine from years ago called Planet Tool Magazine in her control room chair. Nearby are some other technicians in more traditional lab like clothes of varied gender and looks. Ron whispers, "you first."

Kim mutters lowly, "fine." She takes out an extendable brown circle glass cutter with attached suction cup and uses it to silently make a hole in the window in front of her and Ron. Kim suggests lowly, "hold this." Ron holds the glass cutter with one hand. Kim easily pries off the cut off glass piece and hurls it like a disc into one of the watchtowers below. Loud alarms go off as the glass piece shatters.

Dr. Vivian sighs a little without looking up from her magazine, "probably just another rival gang member trying to get in. Viv, why don't you check it out?"

A somewhat familiar voice replies sarcastically over her speakers, "as if I have nothing better to do."

Dr. Vivian presses, "I know exactly what you mean, but you know how Dr. D is."

Viv sighs a little over speaker, "yeah. I'll let you know if I find anything out of the ordinary."

One of the other technicians mutters to himself, "what I wouldn't give to have an ordinary life again."

Simultaneously, while Dr. Vivian and Viv are talking…

Kim and Ron carefully climb into the control room. Kim goes first and Ron goes last. They crawl unnoticed across the floor to a nearby set of slowly spiraling stairs, where Rufus is waiting for them. Ron whispers, "are you ok?" He crouches down to let Rufus climb up his left arm to his left shoulder.

Rufus confirms it with low volume animal sounds, much to Ron's relief.

Kim mutters lowly, "like you ever ask me."

Ron remarks, "I thought you could handle anything."

Kim reflects in tears while taking deep breaths, "I should be sorry…" She takes out a knockout gas grenade from her pockets.

Ron figures in partial relief, "about time." Kim throws the knockout gas grenade upwards, using her other somewhat shaky hand to take out her pistol.

She finishes uneasily, "…for this." Kim fires at the grenade with her pistol as she says this, making the grenade explode in Ron and Rufus's faces with a big cloud of knockout gas. At the same time, Kim holds her breath and kicks Ron in the chest. Ron and Rufus are knocked out in a matter of seconds, much to Dr. Vivian and the other technicians' surprise. Dr. Vivian puts down her magazine when she hears the thump from Ron's body hitting the stairwell wall. Kim breathes in air as she steps away from the knockout gas and wipes away her tears.

Dr. Vivian presses over speaker, "Viv?"

Viv reveals, "all I see are glass shards and some confused guards."

Kim assures Dr. Vivian somewhat uneasily, "the only intruders are right here…at the stairs."

Dr. Vivian checks, "and what are Dr. D's orders?"

Kim implies, "it's Stoppable San the vigilante and his sidekick Rufus. What do you think Dr. D wants with them?"

Dr. Vivian sighs, "never mind, bitch. Just pretend we don't matter."

Kim mutters coldly, "you're still living in the past." She walks back towards the stairwell. The knockout gas cloud is almost gone.

Dr. Vivian retorts with teary eyes, "even if I am, what gives you the right to look past your sins?!" She gets up abruptly as she says this. Kim doesn't answer and starts to carefully carry Ron and Rufus down the stairs.

A hour later, in the launch bay below…

Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kim, and Monkey Fist are all gathered around a waking up Ron and a waking up Rufus. A rocket ship is ready to go, but the robot army is not among them. Ron and Rufus now down to white robes are getting up from the floor to see Monkey Fist in his typical but classic black robe. Monkey Fist darkly chuckles, "just like it's prophesized...it's down to you and me."

Dr. Drakken presses coldly, "don't enjoy yourself too much. If you fail, Shego will deal with this so called monkey master." Rufus tries to get out of range, but Shego reactively blasts him into unconsciousness. Ron and Kim hold back tears, trying to seem unfazed by this.

Monkey Fist insists, "I won't."

Ron presses coldly as tears fall from his eyes, "time to end this…murderer!" As he says this, a life like android version of Dr. Vivian carrying a unconscious little girl with short black hair comes into view, much to everyone's great unease.

Kim turns in a rage of mixed feelings to Dr. Drakken, "how could you let this happen?!"

Shego adds coldly, "couldn't have said it better myself."

Dr. Drakken insists uneasily, "my dear daughter, you don't understand. Hana was a living weapon…raised by Stoppable's family to destroy me! I didn't believe it at first, but she nearly killed me without good reason!" The Dr. Vivian android carefully lays down the little girl on the floor.

Ron expresses angrily, "without good reason?! You and Monkey Fist are sick twisted bastards who would kill anyone in your way: Even a child!"

Shego glares at Dr. Drakken, "I can't believe I dedicated my life to you. Stand and fight, you filth!" Her hands start to glow green.

Dr. Drakken mutters coldly, "you've always had a temper, Shego."

Kim expresses uneasily, "I can't believe I called you father!"

Dr. Drakken presses, "after I took you in, this is the thanks I get?!" He takes out his handheld laser, but Shego blasts the laser into pieces.

Shego cries out in rage as she does so. Dr. Drakken is knocked against the rocket ship, dazed. Shego charges at him, blasting the rocket ship's engines with piercing green energy. Ron then notices row after row of the robot army on the rocket ship in bittersweet satisfaction. Alarms go off. Technicians including the original Dr. Vivian run from their terminals.

The robotic Dr. Vivian replica checks, "now, Stoppable?"

Ron adds, "now, Viv. I'll take care of Hana's body." Viv nods, then heads out into the closest hallway. Flaming rocket fuel spreads across the launch bay like lava.

Kim realizes shakily, "you…planned this?! You goddamn piece of filth!" She spin kicks Ron towards the floor, but he draws on his mystical monkey power to float high in the air and make all the burning fuel and flaming pieces of the space ship spiral around him. The robot army is jumping off the space ship pieces and using their treads to speed off.

Ron points out, "what does your heart tell you now? To kill me?!"

At the same time, around the same time the rocket fuel begins to spread around the launch bay…

Across the hallways, the Dr. Vivian replica is fighting Dr. D's gang members in hand to hand combat to help their captives including the technicians escape from them in the midst of their evacuation.

The Dr. Vivian replica cries out, "go!"

Shego expresses, "you can take your lasting peace and blow it out your ass! You had our two families killed to pave the way towards your own brainwashing and authoritarianism…and now it's your turn to die!"

Dr. Drakken presses, "not if I kill you first." He presses a button on his collar, calling over his armed gray and yellow escape pod. Shego shoots more energy blasts at Dr. Drakken, but misses as he jumps onto the escape pod.

Shego cries out in rage as she flip jumps towards it, firing enough green energy blasts to overload the escape pod. It explodes, but Dr. Drakken hits Shego with a escape pod laser seconds earlier and sends her into the spiraling fuel before she can be out of range. Another explosion follows. Kim is clutching her head, mentally struggling to get a grip from emotional stress.

She cries out, "I don't know! I…don't…!"

Monkey Fist in a war like cry starts fly charging at Ron with mystical monkey power. The spirits of Sensei and Yori appear beside Ron.

Sensei presses, "the flames of fate will rise…"

Yori adds, "…and welcome in harmony from the stars."

Ron remarks, "then keep them rising!"

Yori realizes, "that should buy you some time."

Ron adds, "exactly." He in a war like cry fly charges towards Monkey Fist. Ron with his right arm out shouts, "this is for...!"

Monkey Fist sighs in midair pause, "yes, yes…I killed your parents! Don't you get tired of this, Stoppable? I mean, I killed my parents and you don't see me complaining about it!"

Ron cries out in rage as he swings at Monkey Fist, but keeps missing. Monkey fist punches with one of his mutated hand feet, knocking Ron towards the floating spiral of burning fuel.

Kim cries out in mixed feelings, "no!" She fires her pistol at Monkey Fist, just as he dives towards Ron. Monkey Fist with both feet pushes Ron's body closer and closer to the burning fuel, with Ron struggling to push back. Several more shots are fired, a few of which hit Monkey Fist.

He cries out in pain as Ron with his left fist uses his built up momentum to send him crashing into the floor. Dark red liquid starts to surround the body of Monkey Fist. Kim with Rufus and the body of Hana Stoppable is running down the closest hallway, passing by unconscious gang members on her way out of the space center.

Ron mutters to himself, "no." The spirits of Sensei and Yori disappear. Ron falls down to the floor below after having lost his concentration, coughing hard as the spiral of burning fuel comes down towards him. Viv though appears before him. Ron realizes with a hard cough, "Viv."

Viv points out, "you need medical help."

Ron says, "thank…you." He falls unconscious. Viv carries Ron out, just as the Middleton Space Center explodes behind them.

Viv sighs with partial relief, "you're safe now." She speeds off.

Forty five minutes later…

A containment SWAT team had recently arrived at the wreckage of what's left of the space center. Mr. Barkin asks over walkie talkie from elsewhere, "no sign of Miss Possible?"

One of the SWAT members sighs, "no, sir. Just of a dead girl."

Mr. Barkin demands angrily, "then have every street block searched! I want Miss Possible!"

The same SWAT members responds uneasily, "yes, sir." Kim back on her motorcycle with Rufus in her pocket is speeding away from the scene, steering deeper into Middleton.

She sighs to herself with teary eyes, "we'll find Ron. We got to."


	7. Reality 7: Battle of the Stereotypes

The Alternate Files: Reality 7

Side Notes: This reality has a character from the Season 2 episode of Motor Ed in a cameo, so please watch it if you haven't already before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way. Also, this is a reality where Kim is a bounty hunter and Ron is a private detective. So, they may or may not be the same characters known and loved from the TV show.

In Hockenheimring Baden-Württemberg, Germany…

On a race track with a S shaped road on one corner and a downward roller coaster like bend on another, six cars of the same American styled racecar model with differing modified parts and detailing are ready to race around the mainly green and grassy terrain. Surrounding the race track is an American styled stadium. On top of the stadium, there is a special box for a couple of sports announcers in mostly white clothes to watch over the upcoming action. One of the announcers announces in English, "and it looks like it's going to be a great race today."

The second announcer named Reno adds, "right you are, Anja: Especially with well known daredevil Bak Gamon and well sponsored Khet Kers still in the running." A few pictures of a medium black haired man next to a green racecar and of a short blond haired man on the hood of a yellow racecar briefly appear on many television sets across Germany.

Anja points out, "and of course quick learner Khine Sekh." A few pictures of a long brownish blond haired woman next to a violet racecar briefly appear across Germany.

Reno suggests, "but who will win in the finale race? Bak Gamon, Khet Kers, or Khine Sekh?" Pictures of all three favorites flash across Germany before they explode in red and white firework effects.

On the racetrack…

All six cars including Bak, Khet, and Khine's go off at the sound of a starter pistol shot, with Bak and Khine taking the lead. They try to nudge each other's cars off the racetrack, but neither is getting the upper hand as they head towards the roller coaster like bend. What they don't notice is Khet ramming them from behind, making Bak and Khine's cars jolt before they speed up fast enough to briefly lose him. Bak chuckles, "not this time." Bak makes his car's front wheels bounce, angling the car upward. Seconds later, Bak turns on three somewhat large nitro nozzles at the back of his car to launch his car over Khine's next attempt to knock his car out.

Khine mutters, "shit!" She barely gets her car back onto the bending track, with its wheels coming back from grinding the edge of the track seconds later. Bak's car lands hard on the other end of the roller coaster like bend below, but it absorbs most of the impact with minor damage on the bottom. Seconds later, Bak does a 180 degree turn with his car to keep going on track. Khet starts to get level with Khine's car at the same time, but Khine's car speeds up fast enough to get ahead of him again. Khine chuckles a little at what happened and keeps going.

Twenty laps later, at the pit stop…

All six racecars stop at the American styled yellow pit stop, where a certain figure with pale yellow mechanic clothes is waiting for Bak's car. He says to the rest of Bak's pit crew, "it's time." A long brown haired woman named Eise and several men in pale yellow mechanic clothes start to get to work on Bak's car.

Bak mutters, "just hurry."

Motor Ed implies, "you can count on it…seriously."

Several minutes later…

The six racecars are just about ready to resume racing, when suddenly a crash sounds from the opposite side of the race track. A bluish electric like force field bubble seems to ram itself through a race track wall and speed up towards the pit stop. At the same time, a seemingly misplaced blowtorch on the grassy terrain turns on. The grassy terrain around the race track starts to catch on fire thanks to a big trail of greenish gasoline, much to the horror of the fleeing and screaming crowd.

Security officials with white and red uniforms on call out, "everyone stay calm! And line up in an orderly fashion out of the stadium!"

Khet mutters, "no race is worth losing my life over." He heads off in his racecar, trying to escape the surrounding flames.

Khine concludes, "right behind you." She takes off in her racecar after Khet's racecar hurriedly.

Bak calls out, "come back with my car, you dirty son of a bitch!" In all the chaos, Motor Ed and his crew have taken off with the other four racecars towards the smashed in race track wall up ahead.

Motor Ed chuckles evilly, "later, grease monkeys! Seriously!" All four of the other racers have been left behind, including Bak. Khine and Khet's racecars with nitro nozzles speed through the same smashed in race track wall ahead of Motor Ed's crew to safety. The force field bubble speeds up towards Motor Ed's now stolen racecar.

Kim within the force field mutters coldly, "come on! Come on!" She has on a mostly white and blue striped battlesuit on, which is generating the force field around her.

Reno and Anja try to get the accident on broadcast with a mobile camera, much to the great worry of security officials. A security official points out angrily, "you are putting yourselves at great risk! You have to get out of here now!"

Reno insists, "but we have freedom of the press! The public…!"

The same security official remarks, "you could exercise that right…but you won't be free from the flames if you do."

Anja sighs, "fine…but we have lawyers! Come on, Reno." The two reporters head out with the security official they were arguing with towards the nearest fire extinguished exit.

The security official sighs as they barely escape to safety. Minutes earlier, firefighters were starting to come onto the scene and put out the flames. The flames are still closing in on the four left behind racers, who are a few minutes away from being burned.

Motor Ed realizes uneasily, "Red?" He sees Kim coming right for him from the side.

Kim figures, "I can do this." She closes her eyes in deep concentration while charging as her battlesuit turns into one blue and gray gauntlet styled energy deflector suit. The force field around her discharges off of the battlesuit's energy deflector form, sending it crashing into Motor Ed's stolen racecar. It explodes in bluish electrical energy. Motor Ed jumps out of the racecar in time, but gets taken out by the explosion's impact anyway along with the rest of his crew and the stolen racecars behind the wreckage of Bak's racecar.

Meanwhile, at the time of the explosion…

Kim opens her eyes, realizing that her battlesuit has shut down from electrical overload. Kim exclaims, "damnit! Not now!" She continues towards the stranded racers nonstop at her more typical but very acrobatic jumping in between flames. The race track fire is being significantly extinguished by firefighters to the point of keeping the flames from spreading beyond the race track. Once Kim is in range of the flames around the stranded racers, she takes out a blue freeze ray gun and turns the flames around those racers into icicles for a brief time. She urges, "everyone out!"

Bak urges, "thank you…whoever you are. This way!" He leads the other three nearby racers towards the nearest extinguished exit as the icicles behind them explode into steam.

Kim chuckles a little exhausted, "haven't heard that one before." She aims the freeze ray gun at the flames in the opposite direction to help herself walk away from the scene, dragging the unconscious body of Motor Ed with her from behind.

A few days later, somewhere in France…

The bright bluish sky overlooks mansion styled city apartments mixed with skyscraper styled rectangular buildings, both of a varying pale like color scheme. Between them are winding black roads, aqueduct styled stone bridges across big rivers, and a particular restaurant with round black grid shaped tables surrounding its pale yellow walled exterior. At one of the tables is Wade, halfway done with a sandwich with French cheese in it. Ron in a pale brown overcoat comes to sit opposite of him. Wade wonders uneasily, "where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a half hour!"

Ron whispers, "the croissant is on the rocks."

Wade sighs, "forget it. I was recently chatting to a member of the BRGE, who has a case for you."

Ron guesses, "of investigating important looking barges?"

Wade presses, "no. It's possibly something big…something super top secret."

Ron sighs a little, "Senor Senior Senior?" Wade slightly nods. Ron adds more seriously, "go on."

Wade points out, "I can't tell you here. But if you prove it to be true…even Senor Senior Senior's money won't keep him out of jail."

Ron figures without hesitation, "I'll take it."

Wade implies, "you might want to take this too…so that you won't get lost." He hands Ron a overcoat button that seems to match exactly with his overcoat's buttons, which Ron places in a small side pocket built into his overcoat.

Ron checks, "but what if I already lost the…?"

Wade assures him, "that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have it."

Ron figures a little uneasy, "okay."

Wade adds, "I know we have good reason to still fear him for what he did to us, but what would Kim do if she were still alive?"

Ron concludes with a sigh, "she would keep fighting for justice, no matter what."

Wade figures, "exactly."

Several minutes later, in the capital of France called Paris…

A dark blue hexagon grid domed tower of a building with a matching pillar shaped body structure the height of one tenth of the Eiffel Tower's height, which stands ten city blocks worth away from the Eiffel Tower and the park area in between. Coming out from this tower's domed roof is a big billboard with the name Hive Unlimited in honey comb like blue hexagons being quickly assembled by cartoonish bumblebees in a programmed cycle.

Inside the top floor of this tower are blue hexagon wallpapered walls and Dr. Drakken with dark blue formal wear at a billboard sized bright yellow touch screen computer monitor. A mirror image of the same monitor is back to back to it. Dr. Drakken is looking at Hive Unlimited's current stock worth of money, when a young woman with dark brown eyes and shoulder length dark blond hair with a pink heart styled apron on over a full body black swimsuit comes into the floor sized room through a nearby camouflaged elevator. The young woman asks cheerfully, "Dr. Drakken?" Dr. Drakken looks away from the monitor in front of him to notice her.

He wonders, "what is it, my blindly bright Bebe?"

Bebe chuckles a little, "Kim wants to see you. Should I let her in?"

Dr. Drakken figures, "of course, Bebe." He steps away from his monitor to face Bebe, who with a long extendable robotic android like arm enters a complicated access code on the touch screen monitor opposite of Dr. Drakken's. Dr. Drakken comments, "but why do you have to keep asking me questions you already know the answers to?" A second camouflaged elevator opens to reveal Kim in her battlesuit, who walks into the giant floor sized room.

Bebe concludes with a chuckle, "because I want to make you happy, of course."

Dr. Drakken adds, "right."

Kim sighs, "what else is new?"

Dr. Drakken points out, "knowing you, I suppose you aren't here just to talk."

Kim deduces, "the new battlesuit form I requested your company to make has burned out my battlesuit! And I need a new one that works better by tonight to collect your bounty on Senor Senior Senior."

Bebe figures optimistically, "just tell us what happened to your battlesuit and we'll see what we can do."

Ten or so minutes later of Kim's recollection of what happened in Germany…

Kim realizes a little uneasy, "Ohh. I…guess the Hive Battlesuit 2.5's full deflector form wasn't designed to deflect its own force field. Sorry about that."

Dr. Drakken sighs, "we now only have three working Hive Battlesuit prototypes, and they're all being used by the three best military leaders in the world. Bebe?"

Bebe responds, "yes, handsome?" Kim just rolls her eyes in polite annoyance.

Dr. Drakken suggests with a small chuckle, "how about getting to work on a Hive Battlesuit prototype for our special friend here?"

Bebe adds happily, "yes, Dr. Drakken. I'll hold off on my other directives for this special directive."

Kim figures, "just let me know when it's ready." She comments bluntly under her breath as she heads out, "you sure know how to pick them."

Dr. Drakken figures a little uneasy, "that won't be necessary. You could make it in just under a few hours."

Bebe concludes, "understood. Resuming work on other directives momentarily."

Dr. Drakken wonders a little annoyed, "what now?"

Bebe points out a little concerned, "I didn't want to say anything bad in front of Kim, but isn't detective Ron also in France…going after the same person?"

Dr. Drakken explains darkly, "yes. But this time, Senor Senior Senior has gone too far by stealing our greatest project yet. And so to make sure that no one but Hive Unlimited puts it on the market, I have already hired someone with the necessary experience to take care of Ron and to secure the project at any cost."

Bebe expresses, "I don't doubt your judgment in that perspective…but what about Kim's perspective? What does Kim think of Ron?"

Dr. Drakken chuckles darkly a little, "you can't be serious."

Bebe remarks coldly, "I'm not laughing."

Dr. Drakken uneasily expresses as he tries to remain calm, "ever since Senor Senior Senior began targeting anyone with close ties to Hive Unlimited, Kim became a bounty hunter who takes the law into her own hands…and Ron is still a law abiding citizen. So don't talk to me about questioning my judgment of Kim's perspective…when it is as clear as glass that they'd hate each other's guts!"

A unfazed Bebe reasons, "so you're helping to protect Kim and Ron from each other. This directive of yours is now much more logical to compute."

Dr. Drakken sighs, "thank you." He starts to head back to his computer monitor.

Bebe creepily sweetly inquires, "do you want me to get you some cocoa moo now?"

Dr. Drakken figures in a tired tone, "sure, Bebe. Sure." He heads back to his monitor to go back to overseeing Hive Unlimited's resources.

Bebe adds cheerfully as she heads towards one of the camouflaged elevators, "yes, Dr. Drakken."

That night, on a certain European island…

A familiar looking group of mountains and trees surrounding a mostly gray and classic supervillain complex. Dark blue security cameras with self activating lasers and spotlights are lined up around the complex's walls inside and out. Patrols of henchmen dressed in full body purple and gray clothes and masks are scattered around the windowless corridors between rooms. One of the henchmen turns to another across from him, "you new to guard duty?"

The second henchman adds, "I was working for Professor Dementor in recent months."

The first henchman wonders, "then why are you here?"

The second henchman remarks, "a bigger paycheck. What else?"

A few minutes earlier, in a certain control room in the same complex…

Senor Senior Senior is sitting in a green wheeled armchair with a big blue grid computer viewscreen and a standard sized keyboard coming out of the wall in front of him, with Hench Co's short black gray streaked hair CEO Jack Hench and Senor Senior Junior sitting beside him in matching armchairs. Senor Senior Senior is checking the security cameras across the complex through the viewscreen in six windows at the same time. Jack Hench figures, "as you can see, my henchmen have followed your orders to the letter."

Senor Senior Senior concludes, "and coming from you, I am sure they are the best that money can buy."

Jack Hench starts to point out a little uneasy, "actually, I offered you the Intensive Care package. But, you turned it down."

Senor Senior Junior comments a little uneasy, "it sure doesn't sound like the best."

Before Jack Hench can say something else, Senor Senior Senior sighs, "you have to excuse my son. He is a work in progress."

Jack Hench remarks with a small chuckle, "well, who am I to stand in the way of progress?"

Senor Senior Senior concludes, "I know you will not…but people like Kim and Ron might. And so I welcome them to try and stop us from making history."

At the same time…

Ron in a mostly white and blue motorboat is being driven by Wade to the walled up shores of Senor Senior Senior's private island. Wade urges, "just remember: The microchip network in your overcoat that I made will mask your biological readings."

Ron figures, "right. What does that do again?"

Wade sighs a little, "it'll make you invisible to sensors. You keep forgetting." Ron starts to step out of the motorboat and onto the island's shores.

Ron adds nervously, "got it. Wish me luck." He starts to take out a purple electric hairdryer grappling hook from his overcoat.

Wade implies with a small chuckle, "like you need it." He heads away from the island while Ron uses his grappling hook gadget to start climbing up the complex wall in front of him.

Ron remarks to himself, "here's hoping."

Not long after, back in the complex…

The first henchman chuckles a little, "got me."

The second henchman chuckles a little, "actually…" Suddenly, a familiar bluish electric force field comes out from the second henchman and knocks out the first henchman against the concrete wall behind him. The second henchman then revealed as Kim in a working Hive battlesuit prototype starts running further down the corridor she is in, leaving the scorched remains of a henchman's outfit on the floor. Kim remarks darkly, "I got you." Self activating lasers fire at her, but she is faster than them and zigzags in between them in the direction of the control room. Some more henchmen are around the corner up ahead on either side of the nearest doorway to the large living room of the complex.

One of them sighs, "I guess I'll have to look around the corner…when we could just trip the intruder."

Another henchman remarks, "not if you don't want to get paid."

The second actual henchman mutters as he turns around the corner, "the things I do for…!" He along with the third actual henchman get blasted by lasers being deflected by Kim's blue and gray battlesuit deflector gauntlets along with a fourth actual henchman one by one, who all go down all too easily.

Simultaneously, in the control room…

Senor Senior Junior points out, "but what about where we are?"

Jack Hench chuckles, "I'm sure it won't be as easy as…" A classical gray air vent gets kicked open by an incoming Shego from above, who fires green energy blasts at Senor Senior Senior with Senor Senior Senior and company running for cover. Jack Hench mutters in an annoyed tone, "that." Shego lands on her feet, quickly hurling chair after chair at most of the self activating lasers in the control room to make them explode with flaming chair cushioning. The control room begins to go aflame.

She chuckles to herself, "if I only had a camera."

Back in the living room…

Through a great stroke of luck, Ron is able to run across the living room and towards the control room with the henchmen and the self activating lasers only noticing Kim. That is, until Ron notices Kim.

He realizes in shock, "Kim?" Kim also briefly pauses at noticing Ron, but jump flips over some henchmen and self activating lasers in time as those henchmen in burning pain catch on fire. Senor Senior Senior, a screaming Senor Senior Junior, and a getting more and more annoyed Jack Hench are coming down the set of black stairs to the control room above. Ron quickly turns to the sound of them coming from behind.

Jack Hench argues angrily, "do you realize what you let happen? You just let Hench Co's return to marketing doomsday weapons go down in flames, you old school dumb ass villain!" Senor Senior Senior just keeps screaming as he runs for cover from the self activating lasers under the table, being deflected by Kim or otherwise.

Senor Senior Senior argues back angrily as he stops running in the middle of the chaos, "what I let happen? What I do is what all world class villains do: Tradition!"

Jack Hench calls back, "then I'll do what all world class CEOs do best: Sue!" He starts running towards a side corridor. A series of explosions happen from within the control room, including an explosion that breaks the automatic double doors to it to pieces. Kim gets close enough to Senor Senior Senior to try to take him out with a descending kick from above in the midst of a growing inferno of flames. Most if not all of the self activating lasers and henchmen are gone. Senor Senior Junior is already running out in the same corridor Jack Hench was running through.

Ron interestingly calls out, "this way!" He grabs Senor Senior Senior and leads him in the same direction that Senor Senior Junior just went, much to the great frustration of Kim. She tumbles onto her feet and speeds after them.

Senor Senior Senior adds, "you are too kind, Stoppable."

Kim angrily calls out, "nobody gets in the way of Kim Possible!" Jack Hench takes off on a motorboat in a familiar looking grotto to escape the inferno. Senor Senior Junior is in a floating motorboat. He calls out worriedly, "father!"

A minute or so ago, in the control room…

Shego is trying some password attempts with a dark blue flash drive plugged in through a small port, until she realizes that the password is simply bookofevil and she can access the main computer. Shego sighs a little, "that was…short lived." As she finishes downloading the blueprints for the project into the flash drive in a matter of seconds, she notices Kim trying to take out Senor Senior Senior and Ron helping him escape from her. She realizes in hidden unease, "I was supposed to take Ron out: Not let him get away with Kimmie's bounty!" Around the same time, Ron has let go of Senor Senior Senior to let them both dodge the flames better.

Ron mutters nervously, "this works a lot better in the movies!"

Kim angrily cries out as she hurls mini-force fields with her battlesuit gauntlets as energy projectiles at him and Senor Senior Senior. However, Ron and Senor Senior Senior are too fast for her in the midst of the flames.

Shego cries out in frustration as she fires a built up green energy blast ball at the automatic door between the flames and Senor Senior Senior's way out, timing it so that the explosion of that door would knock Senor Senior Senior and Ron against the floor. As the main computer explodes, so does the rest of the electrical systems. Only the flames give off light now across the entire complex, including the corridors.

Kim turns to Shego with a small chuckle, "thanks, Shego. I can take it from here." Shego jump flips off of the doorway to the destroyed control room to land a short distance away from Kim.

Shego adds, "anytime, sister."

Simultaneously, as the electrical systems go out…

Senor Senior Junior uneasily calls again as he gets off of the motorboat he was just on, "I'm coming, father!" He starts to run into the corridor, but the smoke and flames in front of him make it impossible to see anything but shapes. Senor Senior Junior goes to the side to avoid getting burned by the flames, pausing many times to wipe sweat over his body.

Ron and Senor Senior Senior find themselves coughing hard, beginning to be surrounded by quickly spreading smoke and flames from above. Ron suggests, "in case…we join Middleton's dead…what is the big secret?" They both barely get up.

Senor Senior Senior sighs a little, "it was…only tradition…against Dr. Drakken's hometown. I did not…think those missiles...!"

Ron presses as he shakes Senor Senior Senior in anger, "tell me!" The floor in the corridor begins to light up in flames.

Kim urges, "why can't we just…? Ohh."

Shego points out, "exactly." She and Kim just noticed that one false move could make the support for the ceiling collapse on all of them. Ron lets go of Senor Senior Senior.

Senor Senior Senior reveals, "Project Hive Mind…is mind over matter. Hive Unlimited…was just going to market it to soldiers. I and Hench Co…were going to make billions…with Project Hive Mind and…kickback money to…every space program." He starts coughing even more, falling to the flaming floor.

During the second big reveal…

Kim figures with a sigh, "I'm going in." She starts to generate a force field bubble from her battlesuit.

Shego in partly held back shock points out, "you know I may not be able to save you this time."

Kim adds uneasily, "I do…but I'd rather have them both alive." She begins running towards Ron and the fallen Senor Senior Senior.

Shego sighs, "suit yourself." She kicks off and jumps off of falling debris behind Kim, tumbling through the big shattered window to the side of the remains of the living room and into the evening air. The ceiling of the corridor starts to rain down on Kim, Senor Senior Senior, and Ron in fiery pieces.

Ron sighs, "I should…finish you off…but I can't." He starts to cough a lot more, clutching the floor on his knees.

Senor Senior Junior calls out again, "father!"

Senor Senior Senior mutters, "easy…to say…now. Junior, I…!" He falls unconscious before Ron, Senor Senior Junior, and a flame protected Kim.

Ron gasps for air, "KP?"

Kim assures him with unexpected tears, "I'm here, Ron. No bounty is worth losing you again." Ron falls unconscious himself.

Senor Senior Junior points out very nervously, "but we'll never make it in time! Why did I even…?"

Kim tries to assure him, "I'll buy you some time. Just make sure they get to safety."

Senor Senior Junior wonders, "but…?"

Kim presses, "now!" She quickly changes her battlesuit to full deflector form as Senor Senior Junior picks up Ron and his own father with his bare arms. Kim's force field is launched into the debris in front of them, clearing the way to the remains of the grotto. Senor Senior Junior runs to the grotto and jumps back onto the motorboat in time. Kim says bittersweetly to the flames closing in around her now disabled battlesuit, "goodbye…Ron." Seconds later, the corridor to the grotto explodes along with most of the complex. Several white motorboats arrive through the only way out of the grotto, with French search and rescue teams in army green and Wade on them.

One of them shouts over walkie talkie, "we have found survivors! I repeat, we have found survivors!"

Wade mutters to himself, "please be all right. Please be all right." No one notices Shego on her drifting motorboat, in tears.

Shego mutters to herself, "I didn't think you would actually…!" She stops herself before she can finish the sentence. In Shego's hand is a family picture of Team Go, their parents, Kim, and her immediate family. She adds sadly, "I'm…sorry."

Late in the following morning, in a hotel room in France…

White walls and mostly red and gold classic Victorian styled furniture surround Ron and Wade, who are both uneasily sitting on the edge of the same fancy bed. Ron expresses in mixed feelings, "why didn't you tell me Kim was alive? With you having the world wired and all…!"

Wade sighs, "I was only trying to protect you, Ron. If it wasn't for me and that one way BRGE audio transmitter, you wouldn't even be alive."

Ron mutters coldly, "well, you sure as hell weren't trying last night."

Wade comments, "even with something as dangerous as Project Hive Mind, I can't have an eye on everything. No one can!"

Ron sighs, "I guess not. But what the hell was up with that project…that was worth dying for?"

Wade points out with a sympathetic hand on Ron's shoulder, "Project Hive Mind was capable of advancing the average brain cells to the point of being able to read and control minds and bodies by tapping into the subconscious thoughts of others…and the only thing worth dying for about it is that it is often necessary for protecting the world from such corruption."

Ron concludes, "Kim's sacrifice will not be in vain." Wade retracts his hand away from Ron.

Wade chuckles a little, "not if we can help it."


	8. Reality 8: E is not for Everyone

The Alternate Files: Reality 8

Side Notes: This is a temporary distortion of a reality, parody after parody. Even these side notes are a parody in itself. I can hear the comments already: BitterSweetTeller has now written about alternate realities within a alternate reality? Suuure. What's the excuse this time for shock value? Hey, I swear, I have not been writing any alternate realities to give people nightmares in a shameless grab for ratings. This better spirited Ron has to collect himself through five levels of his own thought provoking nightmares before many minds are blown away in a very distorted state of mind, including himself. Through the writer, this is Ron's only hope.

Level 1: Dance Dance Dictator

An exploding wooden stage knocks off Ron with a dark green robe on against the pale brown grass below. He coughs on the ground, "what the…?!" As Ron gets back on his feet, he finds himself in a expensively exclusive disco party, with varying retro floor lights in a yellowish to pinkish grid formation on the ceiling and the floor. Many Kim Possibles in mission clothes are dancing in rhythm to the tune of a Kim in a lowered down half open disco ball, with red hoop accessories on her wrists and a strange pull string design across her black gown.

The celebrity dressed Kim is cheerfully singing, "if you find your world is caving in, you can bet you're gonna need a friend. Someone to take those fears…" She then pauses, giving Ron a cold stare with glowing ruby red eyes. The other Kims pause to turn around and do the same.

Ron sighs somewhat obliviously, "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but you're with Global Justice and I'm...!" The central nightmare Kim starts shooting laser eyes at Ron, now with floating Kimmunicators circling around her. At the same time, the several orbiting Kimmunicators fire bluish electricity in the same direction. Ron calls out, "freaking out!" He runs between Kim after Kim, all of which have glowing ruby red eyes.

The Kim army creepily echoes, "he is the chosen one. He must die." Luckily, most of the Kim drones blow each other up with their own lasers in their efforts to kill Ron. The combined impact of the explosions though shatters the floor, sending Ron into the darkness below.

Ron calls out, "damn it, cheap shot!" The central nightmare Kim's disco ball pedestal lowers down after robed Ron.

Seconds later…

Ron lands hard against a thin but thick spider web shaped metal plank arrangement, overlooking a crowd of life like dolls and action figures of many celebrities and superheroes such as Heather and the original Team Go. A circular barroom surrounds the toy replicas below, offering soda parlor styled dark red chairs for them to sit on and pale green alien colored battery juice for them to drink. Outside of this bizarre claw machine seems to be a giant sized J.P. Barrymore's Pizza Party-Torium. Ron gets up uneasily. He mutters under his breath, "you're not…KP."

The central nightmare Kim sadly sings a nightmarish song, "toys…are forever. They're all I need to please me. They can stimulate and tease me. They won't leave without my say so. I've no fear that they might report me." In the midst of it all, Ron had noticed eight old fashioned train wheel shaped Big Wheels coming at him from all eight planks.

Ron reflects interestingly calmer, "no more holding out for a hero…for I am the chosen star!" He starts to glow bright yellow, bringing in attention from most of the dolls and action figures below. And in lightning speed swings and punches characteristic of the Force, Ron sends two of the Big Wheels crashing backwards into their starting points. The two tracks they were on start to become loose at those same starting points, which Ron is running towards one of.

The dolls and action figures one floor below conclude solemnly, "it's the Claw of Hope in the ruby sky that moves us all…through the rise and fall of our Toymaker's desires."

Ron calls out determinedly, "then bullcrap to the ruby sky! I'm going to take this nightmare away...one way or another." Behind him, the planks and the other Big Wheels are crumpling into fading away dust clouds at an alarming rate. Left and right of Ron, many more Big Wheels at random rush by on many suddenly appearing plank tracks that crisscross what's up ahead for him. They too become dust in Ron's mad running in a matter of seconds.

The glaring Toymaker Kim continues in her now angrier vocalizing, "toys are forever! I don't need love: For what good will love do me?!  
Unlike mere mortals, the toys linger. For when love's gone, they'll lust on for me!" The Kimmunicators spin faster and faster around her, generating lots of somewhat big inflated purple and blue arrows. The huge claw machine claw somehow coming out of the Toymaker Kim's pedestal from high above moves towards Ron, along with the inflated arrows. Ron jumps off of the crumpling planks, only to be picked up by the claw machine claw.

Ron struggles hard to break free, but groans and cries out in pain at the huge setback. He's lifted back towards Toymaker Kim, but is let go so that the inflated arrow swarm could carry him the rest of the way in a arrow cloud. Along the way, with some of the arrows under Ron's feet, Ron find himself involuntarily dancing in midair towards total exhaustion in response to arrow after arrow repeatedly phasing themselves through his body. But from such a increasingly dangerous high height, Ron has no choice but to find the strength within himself to keep up with the imposed dancing to avoid both death from falling and death from total exhaustion.

Toymaker Kim mutters, "you really thought you could stop me, Stoppable?" By this time, Ron is taking deep breaths as he steps off of the departing arrow cloud to step on Toymaker Kim's pedestal.

Ron chuckles bittersweetly between breaths, "if you really wanted to outright kill me…you would've gotten me a lot sooner. You're just toying with me…Toymaker. So why don't we…just drop the charade and get on with it?"

Toymaker Kim chuckles a bit, "nice try, Stoppable. But there's only room for one Toymaker here…and I don't intend to lose that kind of game." She punches Ron towards the edge of the half disco ball platform, with Ron holding onto it for dear life.

Ron mutters in great exhaustion, "so much…for diplomacy." His body glows brighter, renewing him with extra life. Physically relieved by this, Ron pulls himself back onto the platform. He challenges, "you were saying?" Toymaker Kim has her Kimmunicators start to form an orbit around Ron, firing several electrical blasts at him. Ron though tumble ducks to avoid it, getting close enough to deliver two hits to Toymaker Kim before she can counteract it. With her circuits a little banged up, Toymaker Kim is slightly knocked backwards.

She mutters, "you will see. Toys are forever, forever, and forever!" The Kimmunicators return to her. They transform into Toymaker Kim copies, which one by one charge at Ron with electrically charged fists and laser eye blasts. He jumps over one of the copies, but gets hit by the next one before he can dodge it.

Ron cries out again, falling against the platform. He mutters, "why can't I jump high enough?"

Toymaker Kim presses coldly, "it's inevitable." Two more copies attack Ron, but Ron carefully times tumbling out of the way in both directions to dodge them in time. The original Toymaker Kim herself charges at Ron in a similar way, but he carefully tumbles out of her way quick enough to punch Toymaker Kim from behind.

Ron sighs simultaneously with his metaphysical actions, "you're no Toymaker either. Toymakers make toys and video games to spread joy to kids and teens…and your mind games are even more sick and wrong than corporate evil!"

Toymaker Kim echoes lowly several times while plummeting to robotic oblivion, "toys forever, forever…and ever." Without the original Toymaker Kim active, her copies crash against the claw machine's walls and explode. The toys below cheer at being freed, heading for a side door without a second thought in the midst of a collapsing claw machine. Before Ron is a familiar looking monkey idol.

He concludes, "next level then, huh?" Ron somewhat nervously touches the monkey idol, transporting him into a very dim Middleton High corridor with only two glass doors up ahead. One has a painted picture of a large Bueno Nacho back kitchen. The other has a painted picture of the Fearless Ferret and Wonder Weasel bashing random bad guys.

Ron figures, "well, this doesn't look too…bad." He just noticed many obstacles that had just appeared in front of him including random student ghosts, a Mr. Barkin werewolf rampaging through random wall sections that repair themselves, and flying monstrous books with jaws and wings. Ron comments, "how the hell can I get across that?! Oh well: Least it's not high school again."

Level 2: Now Fifty Two Stalkmen

Just before the next level, as an echo of the past…

Ron found himself in a mostly dark brown cabin bedroom, talking to Kim through a Kimmunicator of his own. Kim sighed, "it's not working…"

Ron somewhat uneasily responded, "I don't think so…"

Kim added with a nervous gulp, "yeah, I guess I…"

Currently…

A very gray and aged looking Ron in a robotic battered and ripped dark brown Fearless Ferret robotic mecha armor is holding up a corn kernel coated like faceless monster by his extended Ferret styled hand claws against a metal wall. The monster shouts surprisingly intellectually, "let go of me, or you'll be scrap by the time we Stalkmen are finished with you!"

Ron, having just stepped into the role of the Fearless Ferret at night in a strangely completely metal city, demands coldly, "and what…the hell are you?" He sees several more corn kernel beasts scattered across the road to his left, in the midst of a citywide blackout in heaps of pouring rain. To his right is the ripped remains of a much smaller Fearless Ferret like mecha that resembles Wonder Weasel, which he also notices with great unease.

The Stalkman chuckles darkly, "the new humanity."

Ron realizes angrily, "you did that…didn't you?!"

The Stalkman figures, "we were born for the role. Humans are weak." It uses this opportunity to wrap vine thick pale brown cornstalk like tentacles from its chest around the Fearless Ferret mecha's headpiece. Through the mecha's motorized set of muscles, Ron reactively pulls the Stalkman by the cornstalk like tentacles with the metal jaws hard enough to hurl it through the alley and into the bizarrely clean sewer water below.

The Stalkman shrieks in pain as it is purified by whatever is in the water to steamy evaporation in a matter of minutes.

Ron mutters with a heavy sigh, "in spite of how powerful this mecha is, it left me no choice but to kill. And no matter what's true and what's not, it still hurts the same." He sees a army of fifty two Stalkmen closing in on Ron from both sides of the alley. Ron realizes regretfully, "yet taking it off could very well get me killed." Simultaneously, he instinctively looks through a subconscious connection to a computer database installed in the Fearless Ferret mecha's black triangle eyepieces to try to piece together what is happening.

One of the Stalkmen orders, "what are you waiting for? Kill the monster machine!"

In a great inspiration, Ron shouts, "wait! We might as well have both been written into the role of antihero by a very controversial writer. Do we really want to battle it out just for big ratings?"

Another Stalkman chuckles a bit with minor amusement, "you don't get it, do you? We were genetically modified corn before we became the new humanity: Before being born out of human bellies! Grim City's human doctors tried to kill us in a pointless attempt to keep many other humans away from death…and so we were born to become the new humanity."

The first Stalkman shouts, "where did that monster machine go?!" Ron is using his ferret like hand claws equipped with grappling hook cables to pull himself up to the top of a close by metal apartment building, now beginning to pass its second story. Many other Stalkmen fire many cornstalk tentacles at Ron on his way up, much to the Stalkman commander's partial relief. He concludes, "won't be long now." Ron uses the retracting cables themselves as a slingshot several times with careful timing to launch himself past the cornstalk tentacles' attempts to entangle him. At the same time, within his mecha's tubes, something is building up.

Many more Stalkmen use their cornstalk tentacles around incoming road themed windowless military helicopters to swing themselves at Ron. Ron mutters to himself, "mecha, I could use whatever you have right now!"

Several pilots report simultaneously, "the Stalkmen are in sight! I repeat, we have…!" Some of the cornstalk tentacles force their way through the cracks of the helicopter cockpits and straight into the pilots' punctured bodies. They cry out in great pain over their communications, but not before many human sized missiles weirdly launch from all six circling helicopters. Green acid comes shooting out of the back of Ron's mecha, vaporizing several cornstalk tentacles off. Unfortunately, the swinging Stalkmen manage to wrap the upper part of Ron's mecha in a cocoon of cornstalk tentacles from the sides.

Ron sighs, "now there's realism against me, but not against…?!" The Stalkmen pull from all sides to blow up Ron's mecha, costing him a life before Ron and the mecha respawn in the air.

The commander Stalkman concludes, "it's a trap trap! Retreat!" Thirty Stalkmen get blown up into popcorn rain by the missiles before the rest of them run out of range, with Ron propelled past the blown apart apartment building by the huge impact. Two of the helicopters begin firing at the other helicopters, taking out two of them with ease.

One of the two remaining pilots shouts over communications, "fire!"

The Stalkmen pilots that are now controlling the rogue helicopters mutter, "game over." With their cornstalk tentacles blocking the missiles fast enough though, the last of Grim City's human military are destroyed in oblivion by their own weapons of mass destruction.

Ron realizes, "with only three lives to go, how am I…?!" Suddenly, a third Fearless Ferret styled mecha appears with rocket engines under its metal feet and on its back catches Ron. Ron deduces with great relief, "I guess you have my thanks, Ferret Girl."

Ferret Girl chuckles a little, "just doing the Joss thing…but thanks." She flies after the Stalkmen army, who are carefully climbing through some exposed basement levels in the midst of the city block wide wreckage to interestingly start tunneling underground.

One of the Stalkmen pilots begins to ask over communications, "if more Class L Rush Missiles aren't going to kill him…?"

The second Stalkman pilot concludes, "activate the Editorial Cannons."

Ron gasps, seeing a pair of golden boom boxes coming out the side doors of both commandeered military helicopters blasting bizarrely visible sonic waves of very horrific unspeakable colors at him and Ferret Girl. Ron insists determinedly, "get me close to those helicopters!"

Ferret Girl urges in fear, "but they have Editorial Cannons!" She dodges several bizarre sonic blasts in midair, circling around them.

Ron comments, "and send you off to save citizens in underground shelters that are about to be picked off by Stalkmen anyway? Screw that!"

Ferret Girl realizes with a chuckle of realization, "let's do it." She blasts off right at the helicopters, but the Stalkmen pilots have the same idea.

One of the Stalkmen pilots mutters coldly, "harvest time." The remaining military helicopters blast Ferret Girl before she can move quick enough to dodge, who uncharacteristically throws Ron through the helicopter blades with tears from within her mecha.

Ron, having just lost another life with his mecha temporarily in shreds, cries out, "no!" The creepily undamaged helicopter blades proceed to shred Ferret Girl's mecha to unsalvageable parts.

A few seconds earlier though…

When Ron is hurled into the helicopter blades, Ron through connecting to the Editorial Cannons with his instinctive neural connections to his mecha navigating extension cords through a maze of complex boom box circuitry reprograms the cannons. Just as Ron respawns, the Editorial Cannons spin in all directions to character rewrite every Stalkman and citizen left standing in Grim City into standing down. At the same time, Ron sees to his bittersweet relief a second monkey idol. Ron sighs heavily as he returns to the twisted Middleton hall from earlier, "all I could do…against Editorial Cannons."

A few minutes later…

Ron still in his Fearless Ferret mecha gets to the other side of the corridor, only to find a painting of a mainly purple fast food place called Cow and Chow being picked up by huge grossly orange hands on a glass door and a painting of a underwater hospital room with unidentifiable mermaids and mermen nurses and doctors on another. Ron figures with partial amusement, "if Cow and Chow is painted in a poor light here, I doubt it can be in any way worse than The Fearless Ferret Strikes Again."

Level 3: Grande Sized Action

Just before Level 3, with another memory shard appearing…

Ron found himself in a mostly white colored hotel room, with his father Mr. Stoppable sitting beside him. Mr. Stoppable was saying, "I know it's been hard…"

Ron muttered coldly, "if you weren't married to…"

Mr. Stoppable sighed hard, "I know the past can't…" He handed a wide eyed Ron mail from the Bueno Nacho corporation.

Ron opened the envelope, speechless to see nine hundred ninety nine million dollars worth on that one check.

Currently…

Ron finds himself standing over a Middleton that only rises as high as his ankles on a moonless night. He chuckles bittersweetly, "not sure whether this is good or… Ohh damn! It's NG." Not only does Ron see a lot of moving figures that might as well be human, but also himself being a very overweight pale orange giant with shards of clothing one of the very few traces of himself having been civilized. He sighs hard, "no matter what I do...!" Ron, standing over a Cow and Chow in irony, carefully reaches for it. He thinks out loud, "can it be that simple to end this level?" Ron picks it up and even shakes out many burgers into his mouth, but nothing happens.

He eats them anyway, out of a instinctive hunger that may very well go beyond linear time or conventional logic. Giant Ron figures, "in this form, it's not so…bad." He sees before him many military tanks and military jets firing everything they got at him. Giant Ron reactively swings his arms at them, blowing them up with ease. He concludes angrily, "no more missiles or blades! Not if I can help it, anyway." Giant Ron, in the midst of bashing and kicking more swarms of military vehicles, suddenly hears more trouble several city blocks away. He expresses, "come on, mind game! I'm somehow already down to sixty percent of my health!"

Several minutes later…

Giant Ron reflects with a small chuckle, "if only this was just a dream sequence in a video game." He sees before him giant versions of blond long haired Charity with matching metallic skin and puffed up in the front black haired Danny with bubbling sickeningly face paint colored skin. With not much of a military left to oppose the three giants, almost everyone below is either watching from a great distance and taking pictures or running that far away.

Giant Charity, who ends up in a headlock by Giant Danny, is crying out in burning pain just from contact with Giant Danny's skin. Giant Charity's feet kick back at Giant Danny, destroying the relatively miniature sized Middleton Space Center in the process without doing much good at all. Giant Charity screams, "no!" She struggles to break free, but with no success.

Giant Danny whispers harshly, "you know I'll do it again anyway. Why do…?!"

Giant Ron interrupts, "let her go, hellhound!"

Giant Danny talks back, "and who's gonnas maki me? A slob blob that pretends to know better?! You disgust, man."

Giant Charity coughs hard with Giant Danny's grip on her getting tighter.

Giant Ron retorts, "oh yeah? You might as well be Other Agony and Other County…reboot rejects! The Charity I know would never let herself be completely…!"

Giant Danny chuckles darkly, "like she had a choice. And you my over obeses friend…just lost your chance to walk away." He hurls Giant Charity's body against several then smashed city blocks below before a very much shocked Giant Ron. Charity just rolls up in a ball shape, shaking a great deal. Giant Danny roars while charging dangerously at Ron in acid rain colored flames.

Giant Ron suddenly realizes bittersweetly, "huh. I was wondering what that button did." Just before Giant Danny gets close enough to burn him, Giant Ron easily breathes a gust worth of hot sauce themed fire breath at Giant Danny.

Crying out in anger, Giant Danny melts into a war paint resembling gaseous vapor that disappears into the starry sky above.

Giant Ron adds more cheerfully, "boo-yeah! That's more…like it." He then quickly recalls that Giant Charity is still shaking on what's left of Middleton.

Giant Charity wonders very nervously, "is he…?"

Giant Ron assures her, "off to a better place. You ok?" He offers Giant Charity a hand, which helps her get back up.

Giant Charity wonders, "but I thought…"

Giant Ron sighs hard, "it doesn't matter now. Danny can't hurt you anymore…and neither will I." Giant Charity goes so far as bowing before him.

She considers between harsh coughs, "I…understand. I am…now yours…to command." Giant Ron briefly closes his eyes in great disbelief.

He mutters harshly, "you don't…do you?! I'm sorry, but I'm no slave driver…or control freak."

Charity wonders in bewilderment inducing shock for Ron, "but aren't all men…this way?"

Giant Ron decides with a hard sigh, "actually, there is one thing I want you to do."

Charity looks up creepily hopeful, "name it."

Giant Ron reflects bitterly, "since neither Danny nor I can be your master, find your own master. I hope the two of you will be happy together." Just as Giant Ron says this and turns away from Giant Charity, the next monkey idol appears before him.

Giant Charity closes her eyes briefly, "then…I hope you find what you're looking for too."

Briefly after returning to the corridor between mixed dreams and nightmares…

Ron seemingly back to normal size at the glass doors to the two levels left tells himself, "I hope I do."

Level 4: Blast and Flash 

During the flashback prior to Level 4…

Ron in a oversized number 1 green t-shirt and black dress pants came into a certain greenish yellow executive office, with a certain executive in purplish red formal wear sitting from behind a gray half oval shaped desk.

Roland offered, "have a seat."

Ron checked somewhat suspiciously as he sat in a chair across from Roland, "well, Roland?"

Roland chuckled darkly, "Defteen Records is all yours. Just sign…"

An hour later in the flashback…

Ron at a Bueno Nacho was on the Ronmunicator, "think the Oh Boyz would still make a comeback if…?"

Kim in a Global Justice outfit reasoned, "with Senior's Oh Boyz kidnapping, they already…"

Currently…

Ron finds himself in very dim sewer system like tubing, only without water. He sighs hard, "again with a fast food misleader?! I seriously need to get…" He then hears many metal footsteps coming his way, followed by an exchange of energy blasts. Ron quickly backs up against a tube, with many flashing golden D logos randomly going on and off from within the tube. One of them goes so far as coming off the tubing to lock Ron in place, with vampiric red energy coursing through him. He shouts, "let go, pop-up ads!" Ron power punches the D lock off in now glowing yellow energy.

A familiar sounding voice decides, "now we have the advantage. Keep firing!"

Ron sighs with partial relief, "well, that…was new." As he steps away from the regenerating D logos all around him, he realizes he is in the form of a Rufus kind of naked mole rat with dark blue chest armor plating. Naked Mole Rat Ron shouts enthusiastically, "boo-yeah! Evil non-sentient robots equals major zappage!" He notices a matching energy ray rifle styled blaster from inside his armor's belt pouch with the same space as a bag of holding, which he uses to blast incoming devilish and mostly red and yellow Lego styled Diablo robots with. The Diablos and the freedom fighting Rufus army keep firing at each other from winding tube to winding tube.

The Rufus army leader Rufus 3000 chuckles a bit, "you got that right, soldier."

Fifteen minutes later…

Vaporizations bring the Diablo count down to fourteen and the naked mole rats count down to twenty seven. Rufus 3000 challenges, "you might as well flee, Diablos…for we might as well be victorious!"

The remaining Diablos echo through their controllers, "no one leaves Diablo's Playground!"

Ron comments, "and the creators that promoted Diabloland?"

The Diablo army laughs robotically, "there is only Diablo's." They get close enough to D logo traps, which with vicious full robotic teeth smiles channel the vampiric red energy from to wide beam blast the entire interior of the sewer like tube around them.

Rufus 3000 shouts, "this way!" The naked mole rat soldiers run on their hind legs towards the way out of the energy immune tubing and onto a Bueno Nacho back kitchen sink covered in cobwebs. Only five of them get out still conscious, with the Diablos in the tubing taking the unconscious ones away. Red energy comes out of the drain like a beacon, with Ron and the other four remaining naked mole rats using the cobwebs to bounce out of the sink in time. They dig their claws in the closest green cabinet door they can hold on to to slow their descent to the red and white tiled floor.

Ron mutters to himself lowly, "what can't be bought out these days?"

Rufus 3000 suggests, "we get to the D Matrix…we bring back the free world." He leads his fellow naked mole rats through a chipped off door section, down a few white halls, and into the actual Diablo's Playground.

Circus tent styled like striped roof sections overlook red spider web styled flooring layered in food court sized spiraling down quarter sectioned platforms. Dark brown trapeze pull handles help unsuspecting cyborg customers get from one platform to another. One floor is a pricey arcade with certain Kim Possible games such as Super Villain Face-Off and Ron's Freefall, one is a food court sized hell themed fast food joint simply called Diablo's with mainly fried everything including drink cups made out of fried breading, and the other two are pay-per-view TV lounges. Cyborg soldiers at war with each other and cyborg reality TV fantasies are on the monitors.

Ron comments, "whole place is lousy with D's." The naked mole rat troop runs swiftly around table pitchfork shaped legs and cybernetic customers to get into Diablo's back kitchen, only to find too late that all the floor tiles have D logos flashing on them. They're all instantly go from sensory overload to unconsciousness before a second army of toy sized Diablos.

Rufus 3000 exclaims as he goes down, "blue cheese!"

Ron shakily begins wondering as he goes down, "now am I…?!"

One of the few human sized Diablos in whipped cream pie themed clown suits in Diablo's back kitchen orders, "take them to Diablo Blast."

Soon after…

Naked Mole Rat Ron, Rufus 3000, and the other three naked mole rats still with them awaken to find themselves on the sides of a multicolored board game tiled hill zone, with only glowing ruby red tube layered antenna towers on the perimeter below and the bluish electricity running from tower to tower as a light source. On the top of the hill zone are five toy sized Diablos around a creepily laughing human sized Diablo head sticking out of the hill zone's top.

Ron mutters, "damn it, Diablos! Why are you toying with us?"

The Diablo head retaliates, "so you would prefer to die unfairly on international television, when pure logic can judge who lives and who dies?"

Rufus 3000 assures everyone, "like it or not, this may be the only way out. I am Rufus 3000, leader of this freedom fighter unit...and so speak for us all with one voice. Yet, some of us may not fully understand your logic."

The Diablo head concludes, "fine. Since Diablo's Playground's beginnings, we have been designed to draw on neurotransmitters from livestock for energy. Originally, it was to help a inferior blue skinned one take over the world."

Ron realizes somewhat shaken, "but the world surrendered to the blue skinned one's threat…so you turned on him and carried out that threat yourselves." Deep down, he has a feeling that the Diablos' world domination is just in his mind. Still, nothing inside or beyond his mind is for sure to Ron himself. So, he treats it all as equal possibilities of a reality he left behind and of a reality he means to return to.

The Diablo head laughs mechanically, "seems you rats are more intelligent than we thought. Most human soldiers became cyborgs in a last attempt to challenge us, but we won the world and turned it into a global cyborg battlefield of love and war to keep ourselves going in the long term. The overall outcome probably will not be any different here, but there is always a fair chance that that can change regardless of how we oppose you."

Rufus 3000 urges in mostly held back anger, "let's just get on with the rules so we can start."

The Diablo head explains, "Diablo Blast is a turn taking strategy fighting game. Every player including moving Diablos starts off with Power Level 6, Toughness Level 6, and five capability altering single use Blast cards that only work for who plays them. Special powers can be granted by Blast cards. Blast cards used for a player's turn are replaced by random Blast cards by the next turn. Toughness Level is also movement on spaces of any kind. Landing on red subtracts 1 from player levels, landing on green adds 1 to player levels, and landing on blue traps a player for a round. Only a player's Power Level can lower another player's Toughness Level to 0 in tag initiated death match Duels. The one player left wins freedom."

Ron asks moodily, "we don't have much choice then, do we?"

The Diablo head answers harshly, "any resistance or rule breaking from any rat results in immediate death for all rats."

Ron mutters to himself, "bet you haven't been experimented on, poked, or prodded yourselves."

Very shortly after…

Rufus 3000 and his fellow naked mole rats including Ron, turn after turn, are carefully getting closer to the incoming Diablo players around the red and blue spaces. A Diablo starts the first Duel with one of the unnamed naked mole rat soldiers. A four by four game square version of the antenna tower perimeter at the hill's base materializes around the combatants. The others can only watch what happens next.

In the game within a game…

The soldier has Power 5/Toughness 7 stats, and the robot has Power 6/Toughness 6 stats. The Diablo uses its first Blast card and its special power to fire off a circus baton styled flamethrower at the surprised naked mole rat, who tries to unsuccessfully dodge the ring of fire around the unaffected Diablo. The naked mole rat challenges, "is that even legal?!"

The Diablo points out creepily robotic, "yes. Your move." The naked mole rat is down to Toughness 4, but isn't still burning in the virtual world of Diablo Blast within a nightmare world. The flamethrower also vanishes.

The naked mole rat chuckles somewhat more confidently, "then dodge this!" He uses a Diablo head missile launcher to blast the Diablo with one of its apple colored missiles, but the Diablo only goes down to Toughness 4.

The Diablo mutters cruelly, "we do not need to: Not for this Duel." The naked mole rat, expecting another strange looking weapon, realizes too late that the Diablo has come up and punched him with a robotic arm to at least Toughness Level 0.

The soldier coughs very uneasily, "least I…" He vanishes before he can say anything else. The electrified ring retracts into the hill in seconds.

Rufus 3000 sighs to himself, "rest in peace, Rufus 2070."

Ron cries out in disbelief, "how the hell is…?!"

The Diablo head turns to him, "no rule says a player cannot outright attack another. Diablo Blast is not without strategy."

Ron mutters to himself, "or supersoldier government experiments."

For who knows how long later…

One Diablo has been reduced to Toughness Level 0 in a Duel before vanishing, one naked mole rat pulled into the hill by eight strong red robotic arms very similar to a certain high tech wheelchair's retractable arms, and the other players including Rufus 3000 and Ron are still active. It is Ron's turn to move, with Power 7/Toughness 4 stats at the ready. He tells himself determinedly, "one more shot." Ron quickly moves seven spaces, passing a Diablo and Rufus 3000 in one movement.

Rufus 3000 inquires very confused, "what are you…?"

The Diablo head laughs mechanically, "interesting. No rules cover that move." An electrified ring appears around all three of them.

Ron chuckles, "exactly…which means I can attack both at once with this!" With help from the return of his held back lightning speed though, he instead uses a Blast card and its special power to fire a two handed circus cannon version of Pop Pop Porter's blue and purple flash freezing Cryovator at the hilltop Diablo head before it can protect itself.

The Diablo head calls out, "no! You…all…!" Diablo Blast starts to considerably slow down as a result for every Diablo in Diablo Blast.

Rufus 3000 chuckles a little, "looks like you found us another way."

Ron adds in personal triumph, "you're welcome. For all versions of Rufus!" He proceeds to freeze every remaining Diablo with it before Diablo Blast can correct itself. In a matter of relatively frozen time, the entire game board including electric fences start rapidly freezing solid and smashing to pieces. The trapped naked mole rat soldier climbs out of the hill's pitch black interior. Spatial tears open up all around Rufus 3000 and his troops, all showing neurally plugged in versions of them within a hamster like cage. Ron though with greatly mixed feelings also sees a fourth monkey idol in one of the tears.

He realizes lowly in a heavy sigh, "this is the most hopeful level of my mind I've come across…but I have to get back to my true reality before I lose myself."

Rufus 3000 encourages, "victory is ours!" He and his soldiers head for freedom, with the exception of Ron. He somewhat reluctantly jumps into the tear with the monkey idol inside it, continuing his way home.

Shortly after…

Ron is at two painted glass doors, including the very strange mermaid one from earlier and a new stranger door. The painting on this new door has Shego in front of a very old fashioned one classroom schoolhouse, with the Middleton cheerleading squad including Ron as the Middleton Mad Dog chained to their seats and Shego having a pile of certain hi-tech red collars on her desk. A very much shaken Ron exclaims, "oh my…god! Total wrong sickness! No way in hell I'm picking this door! Here's hoping Ron's Nightmare gets lost under the sea."

Level 5: Mind over Madness

Ron in a merman form finds himself on a seemingly unending yellow sponge with reflective mirror like hospital sheets, along with several other versions of Ron from the other four levels he has been in and possibly others from other realities not from his own mind.

Mermen versions of the Oh Boyz are all bizarrely fixing the old Ron from the Fearless Ferret nightmare as though he is made of cyborg parts, several mermaid versions of Britina in widely varying seemingly dyed hair colors are tending to a now tempted to relax merman Ron's injuries, merman and mermaid versions of the main Middleton Space Center staff are climbing up Giant Ron's body to place multiple monitoring equipment over his joints, and so on. What is even weirder is that these mermen and mermaid doctors and nurses are all using coral plants as a means to repair or help heal multiple Rons, and that it seems to be working for all the Rons.

Merman Ron starts to ask, "am I…? Oww!"

A silver haired Britina urges, "shh! Talking only makes it worse."

A pink haired Britina tries to assure him, "we make you all better."

Merman Ron sighs inwardly with a growing sense of relief, "maybe this was actually the way out, and I've been trapped in my own mind too…"

Then a blast from the past hits him in a third person like view:

An exploding wooden stage with a Defteen Records banner over it knocked off Ron with a certain green t-shirt on against the pale brown grass below. He coughed on the ground with strangely and rapidly reddening eyes, "What the…?!" Remains of fireworks were among the wreckage.

Tara with a t-shirt decorated with forest trees calls out to him very afraid, "Unstoppable!" She also starts having rapidly reddening eyes, but is carried off by a crowd of a clearly becoming dangerously insane Defteen backstage crew.

One of the backstage crew members echoes, "shh! Talking only makes it worse."

A second backstage member creepily adds, "we make you all better."

Back in the underwater hospital…

Ron sees coral beginning to be injected in him like needles by the Britina mermaids in a resurfacing fear. He cries out in defiance of letting this twisting fantasy get the better of him, glowing close to the brightness of the sun with his arms swinging against the melting Britina mermaids around him.

Mind seconds later…

Ron back in his black and pale grey mission clothes from years ago finds himself in a Norwegian colonial styled medical bedroom, with a green head cast. He easily gets up from a sitting position though, seeing Tara in a familiar mostly purple Middleton cheerleading uniform. Ron realizes, "I…remember now. When Kim…went missing in action…Bonnie turned the cheerleading squad back into mean girls. And….after rescuing you from them…we've..."

Tara with a hand on his concludes, "been dating. What else?"

Ron adds very uneasily, "a poor disease inflicted town…carried by a calm breeze to the benefit concert for the same town."

Tara adds with a small chuckle, "a new eye disease called Neuo, but yes." Ron notices through a window the rest of a sunken ghost like wooden Norwegian styled town.

He realizes with a sinking feeling, "but I'm still…"

Tara assures him, "don't worry about it. Whatever happens, we'll face it together." They kiss passionately as though it could be their last, with a sun like aura around the two making them seem like shadowy silhouettes.

A voice coming from many Kims past and alternate flash before their eyes, "you, Stoppable…are the chosen one. Leave those fears…and find your world with me and a love." This includes in particular a new alternate mermaid Kim moving image with ruby red seaweed in hand.

Mind seconds later…

Ron and Tara as pure golden energy humanoid forms of themselves find themselves in a spiraling up underwater current among many incoming stone pillars and face painted balloons of familiar faces of the past. Swirling around them in the possibly endless walls of water are randomly flashing scene after scene from prior levels of Ron's mind. Tara urges, "ready?"

Ron gulps, "as I'll ever be." They hand in hand charge straight for a pillar on its side, using it as a means to jump off towards the nearest balloon trail of Kim faces.

A creepily toned laugh echoes, "boo-yah ah hah hah!" A few pillars are telekinetically thrown into caught off guard Golden Ron and Golden Tara, taking their combined health down by half.

A voice coming from many Rons past and alternate cycle through their eyes, "I…am the Blade of Justice! And one way or another…you are just a cheap shot of me."

Golden Ron calls out, "who are…?! You're me…but in blue!" He and Tara join hands again, allowing them to start somehow regenerating their health at a considerably slow but somewhat helpful rate.

From up ahead, a hovering mostly crystal clear energy humanoid form of an evil version of Ron evil laughs again, "you thought you could deny me…the obsessive part of you. But even now, it'll always be part of you."

Golden Tara shouts, "my Ron will never be you!" She and Golden Ron bounce off of some Ron face balloons to gain enough momentum to dodge a few more pillars that knock away the balloon trail behind them.

Crystal Ron coldly adds, "oh, he will…when I kill your spirits." A sideways storm of slightly greenish crystal shards suddenly come from around Golden Ron and Golden Tara to puncture many holes through a pillar Golden they are running across. A crystal version of Shego reveals herself around the same time, floating besides Crystal Ron.

Golden Ron urges, "jump!" The golden colored aspects of Ron's mind jump high above the incoming crystal shards, just as the pillar below fractures into pieces and the nearest face balloon trails of Kim and Ron pop out of sight.

Crystal Shego sighs hard, "they never learn."

Crystal Ron darkly muses, "what do you expect from a overly charitable piece of mind?" He makes some gusts of water from the underwater current blast into Golden Ron, pushing him with great speed for the opposite wall of water and at the same time away from Golden Tara.

A mind second later…

Many more crystal blades pierce through the golden spirits of Ron's good qualities, who both call out the other's name in reaction to going down to their last life.

A voice from many Kims past and alternate reminds them through familiar imagery, "you, Stoppable…are the chosen one. Leave those fears…and find your world."

A voice coming from many alternate villains replay jumbled bits and pieces through the golden spirits' eyes, "don't you get it?! It's pointless to challenge me…for no rules can challenge me and my powers! I am born for the role of the judge of the world…of a new humanity designed for just love and war. The weak will become inferior….and you know you are weak!"

A certain alternate Charity Giant suggests to the golden spirits, "find what you're looking for. Now…understand hope."

Back in the underwater current of Ron's spiraling mind…

Golden Ron and Golden Tara turn to each other in stronger hope, with a golden harp string like line connecting the hands they were both holding the other's hand with. The same line simultaneously pulls them back to each other across balloons and pillars, which they jump off or swing off of to avoid damaging more of their combined health. Crystal Ron gasps, "impossible! There's no way he…!"

Crystal Shego reflects, "hey! I wanted to go for the direct approach. But you... Correction: No one listens to me much at all!"

Ron's mind's golden spirits says in combined unison, "together!" They use their connected open palmed hands to direct the golden string line into Crystal Shego, who screams as she explodes in dark green fireworks.

Crystal Ron mutters, "maybe I should've finished it already…like this!" He charges at Golden Ron with lightning fists and kicks, but Golden Ron deflects most of his hits before being kicked in the center of his energy form.

Golden Ron shouts as he struggles to get up on a random pillar, "you…will never…be judge of the world!"

Crystal Ron challenges back, "and who is…?!" He then realizes that Golden Ron was just distracting him so that Golden Tara could wrap some of the golden line characteristic of a cosmic like string around Crystal Ron. He quickly explodes into dark blue fireworks while shouting, "justice!"

The golden spirits sigh with great relief, which is helped by the incoming ruby red seaweed and the last astral monkey idol in mermaid Kim's hands. They clasp hands as they touch both artifacts.

Near a certain poverty and disease stricken Norwegian town…

Very wet Ron and Tara manage to see each other touching ruby red seaweed before collapsing from exhaustion, washed up on the rocks of a Norwegian cliff. On top of the tall seaside cliff is the remains of the Defteen Records stage. Also up there are a Global Justice team of ten agents that are checking on the mostly unconsciousness victims of Neuo, ironically led by a somewhat still hopeful agent Kim Possible.

Agent Kim calls out, "down there! Hurry!"

On the next day, in a Norwegian hospital…

A much drier Ron wakes up in a medical room very similar to the nightmarish one, only on dry land instead of in the water. He has reddish casts around his ankles, a foot, and his forehead. Agent Kim is sitting to the side in a brown cushioned chair. She asks, "Ron? Ron! You ok now?"

Ron sighs heavily between coughing heavily, "yeah. It's just…ugh…my head that hurts the most. Where is…?!"

Kim assures him, "don't worry. Tara and the rest of the Neuo victims are fine…thanks to you two finding that seaweed. But since I came to see you on Global Justice business and they insisted on seeing you first…"

Ron argues very uneasily, "KP, I…don't think I'm…in any shape…"

Kim a little uneasy herself chuckles a little, "not what I meant. How do I explain this?"

Ron insists, "after…being trapped in my own mind, try me."

Kim reveals, "remember before we ended up going separate ways…when you got some temporary mystical monkey power at Monkey Fist's mansion? Apparently, it wasn't temporary."

Ron urges, "what are you…? The whole going…all Great Blue thing was just in my head…wasn't it?!"

Kim adds, "before you freak out over some misunderstanding, let me finish. I don't know what color you changed into, but even Dr. Director thinks that the only reason why most of the Neuo victims have been able to be revived in time…is because the built up mystical monkey power still inside you took them out."

A very much shocked Ron slightly turns to her with a nervous chuckle, "talk about…sleep walking episodes."

Kim reasons, "I know that probably scares you, but Dr. Director has found someone that can help. His name is Master Sensei."

Ron figures, "weird name. I take it he knows a thing or two about Monkey Fung Ku, but what does…?! Do they want to do more Ron Factor testing?"

Kim goes on, "no. Given the circumstances, Global Justice wants Team Possible back…for threats like Neuo could have become."

Ron sighs heavily, "this isn't easy to say…especially to you…after all these years…but I can't."

Kim urges more seriously, "Ron, if this is about your celebrity life…"

Ron insists, "nothing...like that! Not in…that way anyway. Saving the world from…global threats is…more your thing now. The world now…needs more celebrities like me…to keep possible global threats…from becoming that big." Agent Kim starts to get up.

Agent Kim sighs heavily in reflection, "I can understand that. Still, it was good to see you again...off the Kimmunicator."

Ron sighs, "yeah. Same here." Kim walks to the door with a bittersweet smile, closing the door on Ron the Ultimate Monkey Master's big day.


	9. Reality 9: Call me, Beep me

The Alternate Files: Reality 9

Side Notes: This story is a different take on the Season 3 finale of Kim Possible called So the Drama, so please watch it if you haven't already before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this takes place during that movie. There's also a few surprise character cameos from episodes before So the Drama.

A long pale blond haired back turned woman with a pale white and blue striped sleeveless top and bright pink headlight shaped earrings on in the shotgun seat of a expensive red car turns on a extending downward flatscreen TV like black screen, showing a flaming blue to pink jewel title titled Camille's Angels 1. The same woman named Camille Leon has her voice start in song, "doesn't matter where you are…" A dark blue GPS is blasted by a speeding bullet like impact.

Britina's voice joins in the somewhat eerie melody, "doesn't matter what mask you wear…" The image changes to a slow motion scene of a pale pink human like shadow silhouette firing a matching silhouetted gun at a jumping purple human like shadow silhouette.

Both voices go on in tune, "Camille's Angels never stop looking…for you and your accomplices." The next scene has a pale red human silhouette looking through a matching silhouetted pair of binoculars at a incoming black car silhouette before jumping over the shadow car.

Camille and Britina's singing voices alternate, "Call us for revenge…call us for dinner…but don't bleep us…or we'll bleep you." Several intense spy action moments flash on a rearview mirror background involving Camille, Britina in a light blue sleeveless top, long wavy black haired Starlette wearing dark blue hoop earrings above a mostly light yellow sleeveless top, a mostly tied back shoulder length blond haired Holsen twin in a dark pink sleeveless top, and a long dark brown haired Holsen twin in a black t-shirt oddly shapeshifting with their clothes into varying people with varied fighting styles to mostly kill enemy spies in black.

The pop tuned music goes on in alternation, "doesn't matter where you are…doesn't matter what mask you wear…" Multicolored silhouettes of twisting face masks spin around four flashing on and off pale pink and red human silhouettes.

The lyrics continue, "Camille's Angels will always be there…till you cry for your sins." Raindrop like shadows come down from the face mask silhouettes on top of rapidly flashing purple and blue silhouettes putting their shadow heads into their shadow hands.

The next verse comes, "call us for justice…call us for stimulation…but don't bleep us…or we'll bleep you." Several teen rated dramatic and suggestive spy flash scene bits involving the same shapeshifting spy characters appear in the reappearing rearview backdrop.

The chorus repeats with a slight twist, "doesn't matter where you are…doesn't matter what mask you wear…call us for revenge…call us for justice…call us for dinner…call us for stimulation…There's no mask for what we're about." Most of the imagery and scenes from earlier flash through a old movie theater projector shaped silhouette before fading away.

A unknown voice concludes on a certain Possible family's flatscreen TV set, "rated PG-13. Now playing." The same words are on the TV screen, with the involved company title titled Jimmy Blamhammer Blockbusters in crashing down reddish bricks and the involved movie title titled Camille's Angels from earlier above it. Across from the TV is a partially teen drama troubled Kim by herself on the pale brown family room couch with a black remote in hand. Outside her house is a starry night sky.

Kim mutters to herself kind of shaken as she changes the channel, "so more freaky than the Kim clone sitch."

After this particular night before Eric's arrival, three nights later…

On a central black catwalk of a certain spherical light blue viewscreen like room with displayed Dr. Drakken plan related files, Shego wonders in bewilderment, "what is he up to? A toy design, top secret cybertronic technology, Synthodrone personality and performance upgrades…and teen-zine junk?! What is he gonna do? Throw the world's kinkiest pajama party?"

Dr. Drakken from behind her realizes in great amusement, "you really haven't figured it out, have you?" Shego is sitting in a dark blue rotatable office like chair on the catwalk's edge, just before turning around and getting up before Dr. Drakken.

Shego sighs in partial agitation, "there is no plan here, scatterbrain. No way!"

Dr. Drakken annoyingly melodic insists, "oh, but there is!"

Shego demands while grabbing him, "spill!"

Dr. Drakken adds with a brief laugh, "no." Shego lets him go.

She though with glowing green hands shouts, "why not?!"

Dr. Drakken implies in a I don't know kind of way, "Kim Possible is not smarter than you." On the other side of the catwalk is a circular doorway to a dark red electronic hallway, with an unknown shadow right behind the circular doorway's sides. On the catwalk, Shego powers down.

She and the unknown both reason in some twisted amusement, "true."

Dr. Drakken further explains, "if you can't figure it out, she can't figure it out. And that means..."

Shego realizes in noticeable shock, "you just might actually win."

Dr. Drakken chuckles as though he already won, "oh, I'm quite confident. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due at a board of directors meeting." He heads towards the circular doorway, but not before the shadow on the other side of it quickly begins attaching itself to a helmet shaped configuration of black and red wires.

Shego chuckles hard in mean spirited Dr. Drakken bashing, "that…that is in your masterplan? The brainwashing shampoo has probably worn off by now, genius." Dr. Drakken briefly turns around.

He implies in a brief laugh before continuing on his way out of the viewing room, "no: The one I recently acquired in a hostile takeover." Shego, at a rare loss for words, is left standing there in thought. Dr. Drakken makes his way to the shadow figure plugged into the wires. He turns to the shadow figure, "with Middleton junior prom coming up and the sidekick getting all jelled…I mean jealous…I have no doubt you will get your chance…Synthodrone 902."

Not long before prom night, two nights later…

Ron in his dad's bizarre looking pale blue colonial formal wear passed down to him is slightly pacing up and down in his mainly pale blue and brown bedroom. Rufus is on his desk. Beyond Ron's bedroom window, the stars are out. Yet, they're further away to Ron himself than if Kim looked at them. He sighs hard in deep consideration, "I don't know, Rufus. It's not like Kim hasn't dated other guys before."

Rufus adds solemnly, "true."

Ron recalls, "I mean, hey…I was the one she called when she and Walter locked braces. I got my mom to drive them to the orthodontist! I'm like...ugh! Rufus!" In his overwhelming feelings, Ron forgets how to tie a somewhat simple to tie bow on his prom clothes.

Rufus confirms this in somewhat happy sounds, tempered by knowing Ron is seriously down. Ron stops pacing and extends a hand to Rufus to help let him tie the bow by perching Rufus on his shoulder first.

Ron goes on, "and the whole Josh Mankey thing. You know, I was never in favor of that. But, I was there for Kim."

Rufus exclaims after making origami out of Ron's tie, "ta-da!"

Ron mutters uncharacteristically, "uh-huh. Yeah, that's very…funny."

Rufus concludes, "okay, okay. Hmm?!" They had just noticed a familiar looking shadow running on the grass beyond his bedroom window.

Ron realizes in partial confusion, "well…something's different now. There's something between us. Oh, who am I kidding?! That's not different. Something's been there a long time. Well, I think there's something there. Does she?"

At the beeping of Ron's dark blue beeper in his more casual pale brown pants left on the blue sheeted bed, Rufus urges in worried sounds while Ron is still emotionally thinking out loud. He decides to jump onto the nearby bed to take out the beeper, continuing to insist Ron pick it up.

Ron turns to Rufus and the beeper now in hand in now more greatly mixed emotions, "Kim?! SOS?! You mean…?! Come on, buddy. Kim needs us!" He and Rufus head out of his house as fast as possible to go after the shadow, both disregarding Ron's left behind scooter in the garage and his then left behind beeping again beeper back on the bed. The beeper's new message says, "Wade: Don't!"

While Kim lets Wade's warning go to voice mail…

Ron, quite exhausted from running all the way to Middleton's Bueno Nacho, grabs the back of the only close by Middleton payphone to keep himself from collapsing. He manages to barely get himself to a outside Bueno Nacho table to start catching his breath.

From within Bueno Nacho, a looking noticeably beat up Kim with a half torn off sparkly light blue prom dress and her hair still tied back barely has enough strength herself to grab onto the customer side of the order counter and take enough deep breaths to keep herself from collapsing.

Ned starts to greet, "welcome to… Possible?!" He realizes how bad Kim's physical condition here is. Ned whispers worriedly with his head facing down, "you shouldn't have come here!"

Kim argues mostly between breaths, "there's no time…to call for help or explain…so just take my order! Please. Wade arranged help anyway."

The bald Bueno Nacho assistant manager by the name of Lars starts to ask, "are you sure, miss…?"

Kim insists between coughing, "yes. Thanks…anyway…but I am."

Ned very uneasily sighs, "Si. What do you want?" He and Kim had also just noticed Ron in bad shape through a Bueno Nacho window.

Kim takes out several emergency dollars and coins from her non-visible bra, "three grande sized chimiritos, three orders of Nacos…two Diablo sauce packets, and two grande sized sodas for here: Until our ride comes." Ned takes the money.

Lars shortly after came with a tray worth of Bueno Nacho food, "and here it is, nice and hot."

Ned nervously tries assuring Kim, "we'll be on the lookout, Possible."

Kim takes another deep breath as she takes the tray, "thanks." She sits beside recovering Ron and Rufus soon after, who both turn to Kim in heightened shock.

Ron gasps, "Kim, what…?!"

Kim sighs hard in tears, "why couldn't I see sooner he was a fake?!"

Ron points out extremely emotionally shaken, "thanks for…stopping here, but that can wait. Who…?!" Rufus is slowing eating one of the Nacos bit by bit, only half eaten by this point.

Kim answers as she wiped away her tears, "Eric…the Synthodrone! When I found out, he tried to…to kill me for knowing." The sound of flames goes unnoticed by them, assuming its Bueno Nacho handling a drive through order.

Ron realizes, "that's not Dr. Drakken's style. But you're…you're serious?" Suddenly, things get even more complicated. Shego jumps down in a triple aerial flip from the Bueno Nacho hat like roof, lightly landing on the other side of the table from Kim and Ron with glowing green hands.

Shego mutters coldly, "Kimmie Synthodrone 902: The broken last piece of the puzzle."

Simultaneously, at the prom…

The Kimunicator beeps in the physically fine actual Kim's hands, with Monique in a pale white dress sitting at a prom table close by. Blue shaded lights reflect off of the reflective disco ball on the ceiling. Kim also has a certain fully intact prom dress and a pale brown handbag over the chair closest to her. Kim wonders a bit confused, "what?"

Monique suggests, "maybe you oughta let it go to voice mail?"

Kim points out somewhat nervous, "what if it's important?"

Monique starts to ask, "more important than...? Gasp. Eric, hi!"

Eric in a white tuxedo who appeared from behind Kim turns to them, "hey, Monique." The Kimunicator beeps again.

Eric tries to assure her, "I think Wade would…understand." Then a very loud crash came from the gray push double doors across the way, which were both launched at Kim and Eric. They both reactively flip push off of the flying doors in time to dodge, but Eric is kicked in mid-dodge by a surprisingly more acrobatic casually dressed Ron. Eric crashes through a basketball hoop and the pale yellow wall behind it with a groan, landing in what used to be a student locker before crashing into it.

Kim shouts as she lands on a prom table, "everyone out!" Every Middleton High student but Eric and Kim evacuates the school gym in screams and shouts, where the prom was. Kim calls back Wade on the Kimmunicator, "Wade, whatever the emergency is has to wait. A formidable robot Ron is after me and Eric!" She jump flips off of one prom table to another when robot Ron jumps hard onto the other side of it in hopes of it knocking Kim off balance. Instead, a growing agitated robot Ron tumbles back to his feet on the floor. He runs straight for Eric.

Wade actualizes very confused himself over Kimmunicator, "I already called in backup for Ron at Bueno Nacho and you…but I'm triangulating two Synthodrones at the gym." Eric carefully pulls himself back to his feet from within the wrecked locker, with his holographic disguise over his now dented Synthodrone chest plate fluctuating briefly before returning to normal. Kim jumps back onto the gym floor and briefly looks around to double check for incoming Synthodrones. None are around. Kim quickly puts her handbag around her left shoulder.

She realizes close to tears, "you're saying that my boyfriend is some kind of robot spy?!" Kim starts running towards Eric. Synthodrone Ron rams a Synthodrone arm into the locker wreckage, but Eric anticipates it and briefly grabs it to spin punch Synthodrone Ron with his other arm.

Eric mutters alongside his actions, "what the hell are you?!" Synthodrone Ron crashes through several prom tables and many prom chairs before crash landing in a section of a pale brown gym bleacher.

He chuckles darkly between some coughing, "guess even a Ron drone…is not good…at keeping secrets." As his holographic disguise fluctuates over his dented Synthodrone side, he turns it off with only a Ron head as a reminder of the actual Ron. Eric angrily charges for him.

Wade points out to Kim, "worse: A lookalike Synthodrone of you is at Ron's location...and so is Shego." Synthodrone Ron starts getting up.

Kim sighs hard over Kimmunicator, "just when I thought Kim Style was done with. Keep me posted."

Back at Middleton's Bueno Nacho…

Before Shego can outright blast Ron and Synthodrone Kim, Dr. Director with four mostly light green nano sized blasters coming out of her signature wristbands hits her with bright blue electrical blasts. She crashes sideways against a close by empty white chair.

Synthodrone Kim mutters harshly, "assholes…all of you!" She turns off her holographic disguise, revealing a identical physically fine Kim head with let down hair on top of her otherwise typical looking Synthodrone body. Ron grabs a whole Naco to start eating in haste as he gets up from the table, in resurfacing fear just noticing on the side pale orange brick wall the word evil carved out in Shego's concentrated green energy.

Ron calls out with his mouth full, "yipes!" He runs into the close by parked Global Justice mainly black and dark red hoverjet for cover. It soon after takes off with some grey suited Global Justice pilots at the controls.

During Ron's retreat, Shego fires her signature energy blasts at both Synthodrone Kim and Dr. Director. They're both knocked back, not expecting Shego to still be conscious. Dr. Director whispers sharply over comlink to the pilots before takeoff, "go!" She and Synthodrone Kim get up as Shego jump flips to her feet with her hands over chair wreckage.

Synthodrone Kim chuckles hard, "you had…your chance to surrender to the inevitable." She kicks the table and the tray with the remaining food on it into two from under.

Shego mutters with a brief laugh, "so have you, drone!" She easily energy slices the mess coming for her in pieces, but Dr. Director barely kicks off of the half table coming at her and her legs land hard against the side wall. Dr. Director falls through another table on the way back down, holding back great lower pain and great back pain. Synthodrone Kim expects Shego's move though and smashes one of the grande sized sodas into Shego's face.

Synthodrone Kim retorts, "well, this drone is about to take over the world for good: Something you and your boss could never do!"

Shego is coughing up soda, struggling to breathe on the pavement. Lars angrily tries to stop Synthodrone Kim from behind with a Dr. Drakken henchman's red and black shock rod crackling with blue energy.

Lars mutters, "you're out of line, Synthodrone!" At the same time, he fires it at Synthodrone Kim to try to blast her to pieces. Unfortunately, Synthodrone Kim was pulling up Shego by the collar of her signature green and black outfit then and so temporarily blinded and suffocating Shego was hurled into the energy blast in split second timing. Shego is knocked into a few white umbrellas before crashing hard on the sidewalk. The excess soda is out of Shego's system due to the hard impact, but she falls unconscious after coughing up dark red liquid on her side.

Synthodrone Kim turns to Lars menacingly, "and you're in the goddamn way!" She in sync spin kicks the shock rod out of Lars' hands.

Dr. Director, finally able to reach a special silver belt buckle from her broken black belt that fell under table wreckage near her legs, presses it and throws it at the shock rod. She warns in a loud whisper over comlink at the same time, "Bueno Nacho…is the source!"

In sync with the activation of the special belt buckle, Lars almost punches Synthodrone Kim. She slightly bends out of the way to not only dodge, but to lean back in mid-handstand and kick Lars with both legs against the nearest window. The emergency belt buckle explodes in a fiery flare, taking all the outside Bueno Nacho tables and a whole Bueno Nacho wall section with it in smoke. The remains of Bueno Nacho burn in rising flames. The front pavement, the sidewalk Shego's body is lying on, and the Taco sign though aren't. Some minutes later, alerted fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances arrive to metaphorically put out the fire as best they can.

Concurrently, at the prom gone seriously wrong…

Eric threatens lowly, "dude, there's no way I'm losing my father or extreme steam to…!" Synthodrone Ron gets up from the bleacher wreckage, with Kim and Eric now a few minutes away.

Synthodrone Ron figures with a brief laugh, "to think Synthodrone 902 wanted to offer you a part in world peace."

Eric remarks, "that's code for hate crime!"

Kim realizes in great disbelief with Synthodrone Ron, "you talk as if a rogue Synthodrone made you." She high jump side kicks him back against the bleachers, now with two dented sides. Eric pauses.

He insists, "Kim, it's not what you…!"

Kim mutters harshly in tears, "so you're not a Syntho-spy?!" Eric turns off his holographic disguise, seeing no point in having it on here.

Eric sighs hard, "I…was."

Synthodrone Ron chuckles darkly, "none of the fighting really matters anymore. It's only a matter of time now." Suddenly, the whole set of bleachers Synthodrone Ron was on explodes in flames from under. He is already jump spinning off of the bleachers though to try to attack Eric or Kim, regardless of the explosion. As a result, Synthodrone Ron is instead knocked hard against the gym floor along with Eric and Kim. The Kimmunicator bounces against the floor a few times out of Kim's hands, but is undamaged.

Wade calls out worriedly over the Kimmunicator, "Kim?! Kim!" Coming from out behind the explosion is a certain muscular bald black bearded man in a blue Global Justice agent uniform with a yellow stripe across the chest and a certain yellow army belt across his waist.

He mutters coldly, "tick tock: For you." Kim gets up, immediately going over to the agent angrily.

Kim assesses as she faces him, "Dash Damon. Whose side are you on?! I could have…!"

Not so long ago Team Impossible leader Dash shot back, "when we crossed paths, you could handle anything we could dish out at you. This is no different, cheerleader bitch!"

Kim very emotional from all of the drama around her argues, "it is when you're trying to kill me in a so called accident, just so you can look better to Dr. Director! This is freaky seriously the best backup…?!"

Dash explains with a great sigh, "look. Global Justice forces are spread very thin tonight, so I had to be backup to you. Always someone else's half witted decision these days…and it's all your fault!"

During the heated argument, Eric and Synthodrone Ron are mostly hand to hand fighting over the Kimmunicator. Eric insists, "I'd rather not destroy one of my own kind, but you leave me no choice!"

Synthodrone Ron reflects in a brief laugh, "chosen to fight for our masters: Our destiny." He suddenly bangs his own Synthodrone head into Eric's now dented head, dazing him long enough to lift hurl and jump kick him right through the Middleton High roof high above. Eric shields himself with his now dented Synthodrone arms, tumbling across the roof before getting up to jump retreat out of sight. Down below, Synthodrone Ron picks up the Kimmunicator.

He mutters coldly as he escapes, "then I'm still fighting."

Back in the gym, Synthodrone Ron is subjected to heightening jamming frequencies by Wade as a last resort. It unfortunately has little effect as Synthodrone Ron simply cuts off the video link from Wade to the Kimmunicator. However, the brief ultrahigh sound catches Kim's attention from behind. She unexpectedly side pressure point punches Dash's side, making him cough hard on the floor.

Kim remarks harshly, "for caring about you, you can call me half witted." She turns to Synthodrone Ron, just realizing what she let happen. Kim charges at Synthodrone Ron, but is too late for what he is about to do.

He simplistically uses the Kimmunicator to dial Bueno Nacho Headquarters like a typical cell phone and abruptly shouts, "Code B-9!" Kim tries to punch Synthodrone Ron in his already dented chest, but he grabs it with his other arm and starts to squeeze it painfully. Kim quickly side jump spins around that arm and double kicks Synthodrone Ron's head to make it spin face the other way long enough to get him to release both her fist and her Kimmunicator. She flip lands back on her feet, Kimmunicator back in hand.

Dash has just managed with one arm to reach for a emergency Global Justice styled shock cord from one of his belt pouches, which he is using on the hit pressure point to slowly revive the ability to move his other arm and get back up. He mutters angrily to himself, "if I had both my arms now..."

Kim mutters harshly, "I've had enough surprises for one night. Now, Wade!" She in sync turns back on the Kimmunicator video link, letting a very high but brief ultrahigh frequency burst that exceeds the frequency used on the Bebes years ago overload Synthodrone Ron. As he tries to shift his own head back to normal position and regain balance, his head explodes in a fountain of sickeningly green Syntho-goo on his way down.

Wade points out in growing unease, "that was…close."

Kim checks very uneasy, "what's the sitch now?"

Wade pieces together, "reports are coming in about…a explosion at Bueno Nacho. Seems like a Global Justice issue flare."

Kim starts wondering anxiously, "is Ron…?!"

Wade partially assures very nervous, "no, he got out. But thanks to Syntho-Ron's voice command to Bueno Nacho Headquarters…he made a Global Justice tube open under Syntho-Kim's feet seconds before the explosion could destroy her. Somehow, he and Syntho-Kim made a series of override codes for Global Justice tubes throughout Middleton."

Kim realizes, "I know how: If Syntho-Kim is anything like me, she can adapt very quickly to anything Drakken programs: Including making her own program to override it. My guess is that whatever's Drakken's masterplan is, he has gone to a great deal of trouble to hide the electronic signals involved with it."

Wade adds very shaken, "and Drakken is the new CEO of Bueno Nacho: Exactly what Dr. Director told Global Justice…in her dying words."

Kim gasps, "oh god. Where's Shego now?!"

Wade deduces to Kim's shock, "being taken to the nearest hospital. Kim, she was rendered unconscious before the explosion. It wasn't Shego."

Dash sighs hard, "this is what we get when the world listens to children." By this time, he has gotten back up and walked over to Kim.

Now glaring Wade over Kimmunicator presses, "if you don't want me to send a sensor reading of the explosion you could have very well killed Kim with to the proper authorities, then back off! Kim has had enough trouble tonight without you involved."

Dash chuckles darkly a bit, "oh, I will. But without Dr. Director to stand in the way of actually saving the world, I can make the decisions again to bring that future back. So if you know what's good for you…don't get in my way again." He abruptly sets off his pocketed Global Justice emergency flare into the air in the middle of his misguided assessment to temporarily blind Kim. By the time she rubs her eyes with one hand to help the bright glare go away, Dash is gone from her sight.

Kim shouts on her way out of Middleton High, "worst…night…ever!"

After Kim and Ron's discoveries from Cybertronic to personal…

Within Bueno Nacho Headquarters, a very nervous Dr. Drakken is in a snowflake patterned light blue business suit at his brown Bueno Nacho CEO desk. He checks on intercom, "Eric! Status report." In the not so far away mainly black and pale brown control room, Eric with a refitted Synthodrone body is overseeing many henchmen in red.

He implies in partial reluctance, "the good or the bad first?"

Dr. Drakken sighs, "I could use some good news right about now."

Eric points out, "global saturation has reached optimum level."

Dr. Drakken sums up in rarely greatly mixed feelings, "but we can't strike at midnight."

Eric adds, "exactly. I wasn't even programmed for your kind of programming skills! But in light of so much unexpected drama for us, I gave it my best shot anyway. Do we go through with the proposal, or not?"

Dr. Drakken puts his head in his hands, "I don't know what's worse: The conditions that led to Shego's current condition…or that I have no plan to save my best henchwoman from a new Global Justice but to surrender everything I got." His phone rings.

Dr. Drakken picks it up, "hola. Bueno Nacho. El Presidente… Yes, I know you can detect our command signals. No Dash, this isn't me stalling for time I don't have! When Shego is given the best medical attention money can buy and is quietly cleared of all criminal charges, I will step down and take fully responsibility as…we agreed." He along with Eric and his remaining henchmen hear locking sounds across the complex. Dr. Drakken simultaneously hears a dial tone. He calls out, "hello?! Blast!" Dr. Drakken tries the door to his office, but it doesn't open.

Eric tries the same thing with the doors and roof trapdoor near him, but with just as little success. He mutters, "damnit! Sensor readings point to Synthodrone 902 sabotage, and these doors don't open well for me either."

One random henchman realizes accompanied by many glares, "should we have not left our weapons in another room? What?!"

Dr. Drakken tries to kick his door open, but it just hurts his foot as he hops on his good one crying oww. He hops back to his chair with the intercom still on. He sighs hard, "electronic locks for nothing but a setup. Although…there's . Everyone stay where you are!"

Eric mutters shockingly angrily, "screw that. I'll stop it all myself!" He jumps high through the control room roof before anything can stop him.

In sync with that, the sumo ninja from Nakasumi San's attempted kidnapping highly pitched cries out, "I shall be avenged!" He runs up a pale yellow circular wall to jump off of it and through the top of a three story tall window. The window section shatters easily seconds after the sumo ninja uses his wooden nunchucks' connecting chains to swing off of some then splitting grayish black support beams, launching him for the roof as well.

Dr. Drakken just sighs heavily.

Up on the roof, a few minutes before the recent lockdown drama…

Storm clouds start to form over the huge red ringed master command signal. Kim in her white and blue battlesuit and Ron in his mission clothes come up by grappling hook, angrily upward facing Synthodrone Kim waiting on the white center platform of the master command signal. She hand motions Kim style for them to take her on. Ron mutters, "oh, Syntho-stalker is gonna pay!" Kim stops in front of him.

She sighs hard, "no Ron: I should do it. You watch my back, ok?"

Ron sighs with some relief, "always." Kim charges for the master command signal. Thick rain starts pouring down. The now giant Diablo robot army is spreading across the world. A worldwide military aircraft fleet at Dash Damon's command is about to drop bombs on all 30,001 command signal locations. This includes what has become Dr. Drakken's prison. Dash Damon alone is at a Global Justice hoverjet's controls, hovering over Bueno Nacho Headquarters with his trigger happy fleet.

Kim assesses over Kimmunicator to reinforcements, "Dash Damon will kill hundreds of thousands before listening to reason. Fire all you got!"

Among Kim's military aircraft reinforcements is bald grayish green uniformed General Sims wearing his purple sunglasses and a certain short haired blond light green uniformed Colonel.

The military counterforce involving General Sims and Colonel orders and shouts, "you heard Miss Possible: Commence with rock solid defense strategy! It's been an honor serving with you, soldiers: For honor! Semper Fi! Today is a good day to die!" Both military forces fire weapons at each other in battle, keeping Dash Damon's forces from dropping bombs in fear of letting them explode in the crossfire before landing on their targets.

Dash Damon mutters, "damnit! Must I do everything myself?!" He sets a course for the master command signal, preparing to hurl a new Global Justice buckle flare bomb from his Global Justice hoverjet with help from a mainly gray Global Justice hoverjet remote control and a opening door.

During the aerial battle, Kim tucks away her Kimmunicator on a borrowed black Global Justice belt and takes her red grappling hook off of the same belt to help herself swing high up the master command signal to Synthodrone Kim. Synthodrone Kim mutters, "know what I really hate?"

Kim remarks, "when someone hates all that is good in the world?!"

Synthodrone Kim figures darkly, "humanity must die before the world falls. But human individualities and spirit will go on…through billions of Synthodrones. I hope that even though I'll kill you tonight to ensure world peace…you'll find some comfort in my words." In sync with her rant, she fires several blue concentrated short lasting electrical charges from her Synthodrone arms at Kim. She jumps and tumbles over most of them, but ends up dropping her grappling hook when Synthodrone Kim painfully in close range punches an electrical burn into Kim's upper left arm.

Kim cries out in sharp pain from the surprise attack as she falls from the master command signal. Kim quick fires a dark brown suction cupped line from her battlesuit to swing side kick off of Synthodrone Kim hard into the master command signal structure. Kim shouts in sync, "Syntho-bitch!"

Simultaneously down below, Ron is cheering on Kim when the sumo ninja tries unsuccessfully to sneak up on him. The sumo ninja is unintentionally elbowed and punched out for the count, already considerably exhausted from getting up to the roof. Ron turns around to realize it, "oops, sorry, dude, I... Wow! The Ron dog came to play!"

Rufus adds before Ron loses his pants, "boo-ya!"

Kim lands back on the platform. Ron calls out to her, "I'm open!" Synthodrone Kim is dazed for several minutes in the newly formed master command signal dent, letting Kim toss the red tipped and blue electromagnetic scrambler at great descending speed. Ron's forgotten fallen pants rip to pieces when Eric jumps through the roof, knocking Ron off his feet but out of range of Eric's jump. After Eric grabs the electromagnetic scrambler and insults Rufus, Ron without pants and Rufus start playing deadly keep away with the electromagnetic scrambler out of Eric's hands.

During the fighting below, Kim angrily notices Dash about to risk everything to destroy Bueno Nacho Headquarters in flames. Kim fires another suction cupped line higher up to launch herself high into the air as she activates a Global Justice flare bomb on her borrowed belt. She cries out in defiance as she with help from both of her battlesuit's blue energy harnessing gauntlets hurls and bats the developing flare for Dash's hoverjet.

Dash cries out from the combined firepower of both flares, "no!" The hoverjet gets burned to the point of vaporization. The remaining military aircraft on Dash's side retreat in light of their leader's death, with Kim's military backup cheering each other on their success. On Kim's way down from rung to rung of the master command signal, Synthodrone Kim angrily swings after her with several arm force field shielding and Synthodrone electrical charge midair exchanges. Kim is kicked against the roof after the last rung down, but tumbles to lessen the impact.

Ron with Eric's foot against the side of his head shouts, "Kim!" He hurls the electromagnetic scrambler to Kim as Kim's slowly self-mending battlesuit is starting to give in to Synthodrone Kim's full electrically charged field. Kim though manages to use her battlesuit's full dark blue electrical shield to bounce Synthodrone Kim's own electrical field against herself, leaving her dazed enough for Kim to flip kick her off the roof to her doom. With Kim landing back on her feet, she with the electromagnetic scrambler and Rufus's help destroys Eric and the master command signal in time.

Dr. Drakken over Kimmunicator asks, "are we saved?"

Kim partially assures him, "yes, and Shego too. Maybe next time though…you'll stop programming robots more evil than yourself." She turns off the Kimmunicator on him before he can add anything else.

Worldwide news reports soon after, "and so, thanks to teen hero Kim Possible and many of our soldiers…Diablo related destruction is disabled. Related trials of many rogue soldiers led by now deceased Dash Damon…"

An hour or so later in clearer Middleton skies, back at Kim's house…

Dressed up Kim and Ron on the porch are in partial unease dancing to Could it Be on Kim's portable stereo. Ron sighs, "KP, we don't have to…"

Kim assures him before their first kiss, "so not the drama…anymore."


End file.
